Alien vs Predator: Revenge
by LongLoreLover
Summary: In a bridge between AVP: Requiem, and Alien, I present the saga: AVP: Revenge. Secrets, battle, gore, and truth coming down into a conclusion that I hope will leave you breathless. Enjoy the battles...
1. Alien vs Predator: Revenge

Alien Vs Predator- Revolution

By Camirr Sanders

April 12, 2012

Opening Scene- Hospital from AVP 2: Requiem

"Ahhhh!"a woman screams, but they silence, replaced instead by the shrieks of baby aliens. Her stomach has popped, and the PredAlien watches its new life crawl. _Crash_! A cascadment of glass falls in some distant part of the building. The PredAlien snarls as a musky scent wafts up to the room. _Wolf..._I muses before leaving. I turns back and gives a motherly click to the baby Aliens, promising to return. After all, the Alien had bested Wolf once. It would not be hard to be him twice...

As most of the baby Aliens stay put in the room, one of the babies crawl out the window and down the hospital. The cold rain bites into its flesh, although its flesh is not a regular green. Instead, the hue of the skin has already descended into a light black, whereas the other Aliens still must wait several hours before they molt and darken. The Chestburster makes it to the ground, and breaks for the forest. Because even though it is 10 miles out, the ChestBurster can smell the fuel of the jet carrying the thermonuclear device.

When the people went to the center of town, all aliens followed. But this one continued for the forest and rustles into the trees. Wolf clambers out of the elevator and super-punches his way to the next floor. The clear tiles parts way and Wolf easily jumps to the next floor. has recovered from his elevator fall but is heavily injured. His heat vision tracks the quickly-bluing steps of the humans. _"The flesh have entered the eternal bath. I shall follow." _I reconciles, and winces at one of his wounds. The Aliens will surely think Wolf of easy prey, but Wolf is not.

"Let the crawling dark underestimate me. These Serpents are naive' and have yet to experience the might of the Yautija!" Wolf roars, climbs out a window. His blood runs off, and Wolf shakes his head, enjoying the icy bite that Earth gives. Rain is always hot on his planet; this water is so different. Still, Wolf has a job to do, and so starts lunging up the side of the hospital. He catches the trail of a ChestBurster going down but ignores it. His ship has just relayed that he has thirteen minutes before this town is no more.

Dallas blows off the head of the Alien, the Predator's Plasma Obliterator recharging. The kick has exhausted him, and the adrenaline coursing through him is more than he has ever experienced. Through the haze of rain however, another Alien rushes at him, its arms outstretched. Dallas's fear spikes and he waits for the end as the Alien flies back. Wolf bursts through the hole and sees he has knocked the Alien's head clean off. _"My fathers have taught me well." _he comments, which as close as he'll come to saying, "I'm good." Dallas turns to run and Wolf watches him go, his gun leaving. Although, the components to make it did belong to Astovol, the Predator charged with defending the research ship. Wolf turns and unveils his whip. Ten minutes.

The explosion is massive, brighter than Cobra has ever seen. Its senses are assaulted, its hearing at its max. Still, Cobra survives because it has dug underground. Fully aged, Cobra is broader than most of the other Aliens. Its black flesh is striped in grey, appearing at intervals of four inches. Its tail is broad but dull, more of a hammer than a blade. And more prominent is Cobra's head. Instead of long and sleek, the head is shorter with a more shovel-like shape. And true to its looks, Cobra rams into the dirt, clawing and shoveling its new home.

Several hours later

Cobra stands back and hisses affectionately. It's new home is a cavern, with three tunnels leading from it, and into various parts of the forest. At that moment, Cobra's connection with the Queen(PredAlien), disappears, filling Cobra with a slice of fear. This then becomes loneliness, but Cobra feels an ache in her abdomen. Deep and firm, it explodes all throughout her body like an inferno. The ache escalates into pain, and Cobra extends her second mouth repeatedly, as if that will expel the misery. Something called instinct takes control, and Cobra expels a liquid, molding it into a base before it hardens. The Queen is dead, but the hive has just begun. And Cobra is the new Queen. Aliens who live arrive, and notice their Queen at work. They soon transform the cavern and tunnels, and help Cobra onto her base. Her bloated body has begun to increase in size, her bottom starting to create the transport that will soon lay eggs. Many, many eggs.

"Mommy, when will we go home?" Kelly's daughter asks.

It has now been 9 hours since the Nuke and the survivors had been first quarantined and then questioned. Rikki had died from an infection as the PredAlien was not the most sanitary creature. Soldiers were now outside the tent and then the leader in charge had gone to bring some food back. Kelly could only look back with worn eyes and reply,"There is no home baby. But we'll be alright." Her voice betrayed that she didn't believe that for a second.

In a deeper part of the forest, two soldiers trek, coming back from their sweep. One of the soldiers stops, his senses flaring as he pieces things together.

"Hey Rodgers, wasn't Samuels supposed to be back from that "piss" of his after 2 minutes?"

"Yeah, and we both know that he did that because he just wanted to escape. He thinks the military is too constricting. But let's check on him, Ok?

The two men trek on and move to where they saw Samuels last. They summit the hill, and gasp, gazing upon a massive hole, so deep its black. Rodgers spits a loogey, and falls. Unbeknownst to him, it fell right on an Alien, although it was too busy digging.

"Hey Rodgers, ain't this a forest? James asks.

Rodgers wonders if this is a rhetorical question. He shrugs and replies, "Yeah so?

"Well where the hell are the damn birds! The chipmunks, the foliage rustling, and Samuels?

"I'm a soldier! Not a frickin God of Wisdom! But keep that gun on red- hot mode. I'm calling this in."

As Rodgers gets on the earpiece, James notices movement down in the hole and takes a crouching stance, aiming his gun down.

"Rodgers! We aren't alone!" he shouts as he starts to fire. He heard how those things wiped out a National Guard you in that town. He may have had much better training, but not much more.

Rodgers falls in and both let loose half a clip as their readers both drop to 50. They stop and blow away the smoke. Moving forward, Jacks sees no Aliens, but he positive he heard a roar. And he did, it was Cobra's. While Rodgers stares down intently, James notices a yellow coat. But it's not a coat, it's skin.

"Oh my, the situation is so not contained" James mutters as he starts running back to base.

" No shit." Rodgers agrees. They drop off their packs, determined more than anything to be back at base. Meanwhile, Samuels is the first victim of the Facehuggers.

Predator planet of Sahara

Pyramids shine in the distance as light glints over the horizon. Predators walk in groups, belonging only to clans and not to a society as a whole. Females walk slightly over the men but all their faces show that these aren't Earth Chicks; they could hold their own against Aliens. Growls and Guttural licks are heard all over but they mostly type in their gauntlets, strange codes forming as they "text" each other. Many where masks of all shapes and sizes. Markings of blood, acid, skin, and more decorate them, along with different colored masks in general. Goods carried by massive Typhlayzay transport them to each house. The eighty times larger eagles gleam with armor, and flap only once as the heat on Sahara creates so many thermals. The Predators do not work as humans do on Earth with our various activities.

For Predators, you receive a set amount of food and carbonated water. Clothes are varied, and some Predators walk, clad in full armor. If new or extra things are to be had, the clans with the most numbers of kills get them first, for free or for a lesser price. Kills are distinguished by: Honorable, Cowardly, Expert, Messy, and Youngling, Outcast, and Stealth. Every Cowardly, Messy, and Youngling diminish a clan's kills by fifteen. Goods are given based on how many kills every clan has. The only thing Predators must do in return is enlist in military service, search for new life, clean up "messes" and accidents, and bring as much honor to the planet as possible. Deploying all the clans is the central government, which farms the food each Predator eats, should it have not eaten when he or she was deployed off world. Most the time, food is brought for the hunt, as many Predators come home in very uneven instances. Some never come home after their first employment. And even the handicapped Predators battle, although their missions are not as dangerous unless they insist, which they always do. Each clan divided up into triangles of 100 houses. 33 houses on each side and the Predator with the most kills/trophies in the middle. That house was always the largest and on that day, multiple Predators from the Central Government were called for labor. As they stuck dried mud bricks together to build a new trophy room, the Chief Predator of that clan holds his skulls and has the skins draped over his back.

The sky shows the triangles interlocking, forming squares which form a border. And pyramids dot it. In the center of the borders is the largest pyramids with the largest houses. This continues almost endlessly until we see the Pyramid of Behemoths. And next to it houses marked with the skulls of his Prey, the King's collection.

The sky is a sandish- blue color as the suns set but ships still come in and out in periodic shifts. No crusiers, just ships.

A beeping resonates through a small Clan of Predators on the Outskirts. Here, only a few live, and their house is more of a Fortress. Official and foreboding, these Predators kept to themselves. Each one is only half an inch taller than Wolf except for the Leader, who was a Berserker.. His mask doesn't hide his Jawbone but shows reinforced head protection, suggesting he likes to head-butt, or perhaps others went after his head because it was larger than most other Predators. On his mask are two Flames and a burned frill of Dragon indicating their clan, along with symbols that directly translates to, "Headbutt". Headbutt is admiring his collection of weapons, sliding his hand of each and pausing as if reliving the days. Holo-pads show several symbols and lists before they shut off. A smaller Berserker thuds in with what looks like Papyrus, strange symbols on the paper, written in red. Headbutt looks at it and then strides away angrily,the paper showing Wolf, with an X across his mask.

The next room stores more weapons, with red veins crisscrossing across the ceiling and roof. The veins were the equivalent of the World Wide Web, although no games were played on it. Instead, information about races, weapons, and history streamed other Predators run in, thuds. Both are wearing the exact same armor and have the same build and are matched evenly in speed as they enter. A Falcon Predator turns around and the three Predators look toward Headbutt, who stares back.

"Brothers." Headbutt acknowledges, and the others respectfully nod back. He then sits at the chair and takes off his mask, revealing a rather handsome face with claw marks, burns and even an eye missing. Two of his mandibles are gone and a gash across his cheek blazes red, eternally burned in. Headbutt flinches as the air touches the wound, it has yet to heal since he got it ten weeks ago. And Velacious acid took long to expel, even in a Predator's system. He sets his helmet on his lap and leans back in a metal chair, groaning as he relaxes for the first time in a while. He moves his nails on the computer as he drags until he sees it, Wolfs life packet.

The Predators watch attentively as battles flash across the screen. They could skip but are honoring their fallen brother. At last, the newest stuff when Wolf last left. They saw his descent, a little noisy. His tracking: Superb. The Humans: Close-Minded. Headbutt swears he hears one of the Twins mimic a Human laugh as he catches the cop, the two have been regular honor-breakers. The Sewer then flashes to them and they slow it down. Headbutt clicks at the mines, he always loved them. Wolf was taking the Serpents, and they were all powerless. The Predators all growled angrily when that Abomination stealthed him. The Falcon however made no sound, just watched intently.

Later, it shows the end of Wolf. The Predators don't cry but bow their heads as the video ends. That's when an alert beeper from Wolf's information sounds. The Predators all stand swiftly and Headbutt maneuvers the screen to show a faint Alien that Peregrine points out. He shows of the Cobra's trail, which persisted even though rain washes away Alien slime trails. A trail that persists through a downpour is very disturbing. Further scans and the signature is very different. Headbutt rises and looks to the others, nodding curtly. The Hunt has begun. He waves them away and goes to his weapons. First he takes a mechanical ball and sticks it into his eye-socket.. As it clicks in, his grabs a new Plasma Caster that has four launchers. It charges up and Headbutt continues arming up. He slides in a one bladed Wristblade, Shurikens, An extra bomb, and some nets which he compresses and stick in his gauntlet. He makes sure his "Super Punch" works and growls affectionately when it does. He then grabs some Mines, and extra battery, and several tiny gadgets which clips to his legs He then puts a metal shield on his right shoulder, fastening it with a cape, withered but still there. As he turns, he's an armored behemoth. All business. He marches through the rooms and glances back, knowing that he may never see it again. At his ship is his Clan. The Falcon with his Scouter, A side lock-on and a Plasma Gun. He wears only a stiletto on his chest but his muscular legs show nothing. He wears clawed feet as does the Twins and Berserker. The twins are both wearing dual Plasma Cannons along with Medical kits on their backs. They are fully armored and also have many gadgets on their legs but what is different is the Helmet which has cracks through it resonating orange. As they all board through the Falcon's growl, Headbutt takes one last look at Sahara, and boards, the Sunlight all but gone.


	2. Alien Vs Predator: Revenge Part 2

Alien Vs Predator- Revenge

By Camirr Sanders

April 20,2012

The cosmos is like the Serpents. It can kill, swallow you whole, and with a simple accident, make you part of only real difference is that it is beautiful until you are ripped apart by the vacuum. The Predator ship flies silently through the void, with all the Predators in cryo-sleep except Falcon, who pilots the ship's controls. Unlike most Yautija, Falcons are immune to the radiation particles that accompany the vast nebulas they fly through. Being from a hot climate, and with a metabolism to match, these particles incubate and go crazy in predators, causing vast failures with themselves. In eight weeks, the Yautija ship fires the now waking Predators towards a blue planet, which is because of the vast amount of liquid water, and the wavelength light is spread out through. It's not terribly special, but it's important. And it's in danger. Falcon boards him pod and starts the AI on board, so it can relay information, and destroy the planet from orbit if necessary. The pod jetissons, and Falcon joins his brothers on the Planet Earth below.

The pod spins in the torrents of the hurricane, where its heat signature is hidden, and the rare-metal won't leave traces, because large amounts water displace radiation signatures. The pod slices through several skyscrapers,shattering glass and wall with devastating sonic booms. The floors explode, but the Pods move through, unswayed in their descent down towards Earth. Each of the pods move fifty feet from each other, silent with raindrops the size of hands glistening and fly off. Each with enough speed to shatter glass. The pods crash, driving into the hard asphalt, and into the abysmal sewers. Water cascades in, but the Pods stay sturdy. Inside, the the heat increases until the Predator's energy increases to that of what they would be on Sahara and their other worlds. Headbutt takes three heat packs; Earth is very cold and tiring. He takes some power cells and puts them into a slot under his feet, the least likely place to be damaged, and thus risk a five-mile explosion.

When he's ready, the Pod opens right as the back flies forward, throwing Headbutt ten feet out, and into the water. He rises, and leaps out of the hole. A red flash of microwaves fires across his screen, and into the storm clouds. The mark of the twins. A blue flash appears, Falcon. But Headbutt has no microwave-emitter. Instead, he roars, and then amplifies it, making it radiate louder than the storm, and infinitely bolder. He bends into his gauntlet and texts to the others, _"We have hit dirt. Travel to jungle, track trail of specimen. FInd the Hive, and where Wolf Yautijan's Incinerator lies. Fight proudly, or die honorably._

Falcon Predator Vision-

He switches from heat vision to color, to Sound and blues waves are showing pulsing over the destroyed city. The world flies forward as he cruises 18 feet per second. He scans all the destroyed life, and softly croons at rain. Oh the rain against his skin, another reason why this world should be conquered! Sure it can be cold, but Falcon has heard that the desert is close to the temperature of their forests, give or take 90 degrees Celcius. He watches his breathing, he doesn't want the others to believe he is in trouble when he isn't, and he prefers to hunt solo. As he speeds North, the Twins branch out fifty miles to the east, while Headbutt circles with a wide arc of 200 miles, before they all converge on Gunnison, Colorado. Falcon slams into a green sign, but tears through it, taking out the whole words, Welcome to New Orleans- Had Enough Sun? We got tons of rain!

Cobra hisses, and gazes around her Hive. It's like the ghostly images of home, so lost in the endless dark when the first Aliens were taken to spawn new Hives. Someday, when Aliens rule to lands, they will drift towards home, and clear the endless gap. Because it is an Alien's nature to spread, and yet connect. It is their nature to conquer, and multiply, and the country-side of Ohio was getting it first-hand.

Dallas sprints with all his heart, which is tearing at his rib-cage as if it wants to run too. He flees the sound of gun-fire as more National Guard soldiers scour the area in search of Xenomorphs.

"Idiots! They'll show themselves when they're able to kill you, it's exactly what they did in Gunnison. Stay in groups, and near that .50 cal!"he yelled,

"Sir I suggest you stay here. Now I know you've been through hell, but my men survived Iraq, okay? They can handle this, and me personally- The Leuitenant got right up in his face. His breath reeked of ignorance and arrogance- I don't believe in Aliens." That's when they got their first casualty.

The monitors housing all the soldiers' life signs were displayed clearly. So when Private V. Kore suddenly flat-lined, it made the tank-operator edgy. "Uh, Leuitenant, we have a 'lost one'. Last sector his dot was in was B-12, near the K-mart on Laurence Street. Oh my god, we just lost three on Main Avenue, wait, one over by the library...what the hell!" he relayed, and Dallas heard the distant discharge of a gun. It was short, but it sent him into over-drive. He grabbed the arm of the soldier grasping him and twisted, not so much as to hinder the man when Xeno-morphs came a'knocking( like a good arm will matter against claws, a ten-foot tail, brains, and speed on a dark night?) but enough to free him. He took his gun and ran, knowing the soldier could get another one if he wanted too.

In fact, he hoped the man would chase him, so he at least saved one life. And so, his heart is still pounding hard, while the constant snaps of guns and the .50 caliber roared. The first high-pitched shrieks start, followed by screams. Dallas doesn't dare look back, just in case he sees his nightmares again crawling towards him, arms outstretched. He leaps over a car and runs down the hood, no bothering to weave in between the cars that clog the city. In the eight weeks that have eclipsed since Gunnison, the Army has nuked five areas, and sectioned off three Dallas knows that the Aliens could tunnel under the lines, they challenge them head-on, taking each batch of men by surprise. The ones that actually were smart, or superstitious( which is just being smart about something arrogant and ignorant people don't believe is true) got out and covered their tracks with C-4 charges. They covered the Sewers in them, but the Aliens simply dug around, dodging the trip-wires thanks to echolocation.

And from behind the scenes sat Cobra, watching each bloody detail through telepathy with her kin and offspring. Samuel's body sits to her right, deteriorating in the corner.

When Molly and Kelly left Dallas, they made sure they had a plan, which was: Dallas would follow the military routes and try to contain the Aliens, which would give Kelly enough time to get to the nearest Channel Base, or base that will allow her to brief the CIA on this threat, and plans courses of action. Of course, these Aliens are not like the ones she saw. "Mommy, when we meet these men, what will you say to them? Because I don't think you should downplay anything; state everything, and shock these men into listening to you." Molly said, and Kelly stopped to look at her little girl. Gone was the girl who loved teddy-bears, and actually attended school. Replacing her was a girl who could hunt geese with a rake, and succeed. Kelly knealt down and brushed her hair softly. "If that's the case, then we'll need to hurry, because the President was due to speak in Ohio in three days."

The Aliens bite through the body armor of the men, relish every bite. They chew with their different mouths than their relatively useless other ones, digging in as they take a break from their fierce digging. Hundreds more branch, keeping to large groups, and the rooftops as they move towards the forests on the interstate.

Kelly ducks under a branch and continues running, her daughter keeping pace with her easily. Molly brushes more pants out the way and they break the treeline, gazing upon the Interstate Highway. Cars speed by at fifty miles per hour, as the rain hinders them. Kelly runs up to the side of the road and starts waving frantically, while her daughter comes up and does so as well. One car hails over, a man with his wife and two kids. "Hey, are you alright?"

Kelly could spend a lifetime telling her "not alright" she is, and she needs him to turn around. "Listen sir, you won't believe me but have you heard the news lately?"

"No, we've been road-tripping across the country what's this about?"

"Well...there has been an epidemic in the direction you're headed, and every car that passes us won't have any living drivers in two days unless they turn off at an intersection or exit."

"Epidemic? Of what?"

Kelly takes a deep breath, knowing what is to come. "Well, more like an infestation."

The man waves at her to continue, but Kelly notices the wife looks scared all of a sudden. Not a dread, but more of a fear of something happening, or being revealed. Kelly cocks her head at this for a moment but then follows through with a scratch, so it seems she didn't notice. "Aliens." she finishes, and the man stares at her.

"Really, and why haven't we seen any military signs, or skylights?" he asks, and Kelly has to stop to think about that. In the eight weeks since Dallas and her separated, why hadn't the military told anyone. Did other news even know what has been transpiring? Surely in the twenty-first century, with all the texting and radar, people would know if entire towns disappeared right? Right? Well this was true. No one had know the towns had gone dark except for the military, because connection was down, which Molly quickly points out.

"My mommy and I don't know where the Aliens come from, and she killed many bad-guys when she was deployed. What I do know is that this storm is across the whole country, and with all the static and cloud-cover, cellphones, tv, satellite, everything electronic and operated by some signal, was being impaired."

"It's true Daddy. See, I can't even text Lauren!" one of the kids said, which is funny because Lauren is always talking and texting, even if only to herself. The father nods slowly and tells the kids to open the door and scoot over. Kelly clambers in and puts Molly on her lap while shutting the door shut. The man makes a daring U-turn and drives back towards Ohio. While at the wheel, he asks, "Okay, so tell me about these Aliens. Everything from how the government deals with these infestations to what we can do. And leave nothing...out." All the while, the wife squirms in her seat, and Kelly comes to the feeling that while the family seems okay, that wife was going to be trouble in the long run.

Headbutt leaps across the roofs, completely invisible with his enhanced Cloaking device. He crouches with each landing, and springs with twice the height and distance because of it. He switches from heat-vision to color, and activates a buffer on his mask so the water doesn't fog up his vision. He catches human conversation, as barbaric and broken and painful as it is to listen to. "Hey you piece of trash! Where's my money? Oh! Don't have it, get him!" a man yells, and then the grunts of other men sound, and then the breaking of clash and fists against skin. Headbutt looks over the side and sees five man all over this one dude, who must be on the floor because they are striking downward. The lead man in the back is fingering a revolver.

"You think you can just come here peacefully and say you don't have the money. Your momma know what you doing with some of that money buddy! Well now she never-what the heroine?"the gangster stopped, because Headbutt's Plasma Launcher was targeting his hands and legs. He looks up and see where it traces to, in which Headbutt jumps down. The ground cracks for feet around when he lands, as Headbutt exceeds half a ton, compared to the 600 pound other Yautija. The gangsters stop when they hear him roar, and freeze when he uncloaks. One of the people try to hit him with a bottle, but he grabs their hand and makes him hit himself. As he turns around, Headbutt digs his hand through his back while the other onlookers change from scared to horrified. The other person drips dark crimson blood from his mouth, before his body slumps and he's dead. Although Headbutt holds him up because he has something to get first. He moves his hand around and then pulls, disconnecting the whole spinal column and skull from the body in a bloody display of might. As it drips and the people scream, Headbutt turns to them. "You motherfuckers want to play?" he says, and the onlookers scream into the night, while the dark clouds loom above...


	3. Alien Vs Predator: Ruin

Alien - Revival

April 21,2012

_I probably should've said this in the beginning, but I do not own any part of Alien, Predator, or the Crossover series. I just want to honor the great sci-fi fantasy, and perhaps add more dimensions to it in the process. This hopefully will sooth some of your advanced questions, as the ideas in this expanded mine. Enjoy-LongLoreLover_

Dallas gasps finally slow as he slumbers in an abandoned building. Dark blood hangs from the ceiling, but he slumbers in the doorway, afraid that he will not see an Alien, crawling above, ready to grab him, to impregnate him. Since he left the soldiers, he hitched several rides and that brought him through Kansas, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, and finally into Ohio. There, the infestation had not reached, but Dallas was taking no chances. He stole a face mask, bought a .9 inch revolver with thirty rounds, and a sack to hide his standard-issue M16 Assault Rifle. He also bought a bottle of chilli sauce to cause heart-burn in case he gets the alien embryo inside him. Hopefully, it's not capable of surviving stomach acid. On the other hand, it'd probably melt inside him, killing too. But these thoughts were long over for Dallas, and he awoke when an icy pelt of hail hit him in the head.

The storm had been going on for over two weeks, and meteorologists everywhere were stumped. In certain areas, Katrina-Wind Hurricanes raged, completely decimating areas like New Orleans and most of Florida. Other places, like Seattle, got over eighty feet worth of water, sending dams into oblivion. Widespread floods had spread all the way down to Idaho, and the southernmost point of Oregon. Scientists were baffled, and no one could tell how Ohio was the only place without rain or storms. The real reason however, was because the top-secret institute of Weyland-Yutani Space, Science, and Weapons Industries was housed there. Of course, no one would ever figure they were causing the storm.

Unless you worked there of course.

The whole company was housed in one area, covering 20 miles above ground, and over three hundred miles underground. Thousands of hallways, tens of elevators, and almost three thousand guards who positioned throughout the complex, although only the executives had ever seen the complex in its fullest. The front gate was fairly ordinary, with only two guards and a booth to see if you had an appointment. If you did, you could pass, but if the guards had the feeling you were checking out the defenses, they let you pass. Only to shoot you when your back was turned. All your records would then be erased, and your last coordinates would be that you were on a cruise headed for the Bermuda Triangle.

Once you got passed( and wasn't dead), you were confronted with a massive building, titled in big, red letters : Weyland-Yutani Industries( Building a Better World for us all.

Inside was a thirty-thousand dollar marble floor, of black. It looked like it could've been Obsidian, but it was black marble. Rarer than most things because it was fully natural, the 300x100x20 foot block housed an impressive array of plants, security cameras, people, and most importantly, the information desk. At the information desk this day was a woman dressed entirely in black. Black blouse, black suit, black knee-skirt, black high heels with black, speckled diamonds, black shades, and black earrings. Her hair was even black! In one hand was a next three generation smartphone with holographic touch screens and built in AI to house voice commands. It also came with a taser, tracking device, and gyro-gps, which allowed you to be found based on where you are, pinpointed to altitude, longitude, latitude, and movement. In the woman's other hand was a black suitcase, with a sheen that could only be matched by metal. The woman at the front desk looked up and was jumped, startled by the individual before her.

"Hello Laurein. I trust you have my papers for me?" the woman said. Her voice was thick, yet smooth. It was knowledgeable, and the voice of someone you wouldn't want as your enemy.

"Ms. Yutani! Ah yes hello good morning. Um yes I have your papers for you right here. You also have a two o'clock appointment in the Executive Room. And Mr. Rolest also wants you to bring your suitcase with you, instead of putting it in your safe."

Laurein handed a stack of papers, bound in tire-rubber band. Yutani nodded politely and then walked off to the elevator. There, she took out her hand and put it on the door, which opened immediately. This stopped unauthorized personnel, or spies to get into the elevator, because a different one comes depending on your fingerprint, which can be changed depending on your clearance level. As a green elevator opened, looked around, to make sure she was alone. Then she elongated her nails, and tore off her face. The mask came off, revealing a Pred-Alien face, with some differences. The eyes were that of a Predators, and unlike the slits most Pred-Aliens have. Her bun fell off, and a wealth of dreads fell down, no longer suspended in her hollow bun. She breathed in the air deeply, as an Alien Queen would, and hissed lowly. Being in that mask was suffocating, and she was plagued with having to live in a world populated with humans. Uhuhhhh, how beautiful it would be to feed more than twice a week.

Sometimes, the cravings became so much she fed while public, inviting a man or cook or anyone outback. Now however, she could exist and not have to put that abysmal mask on for a couple hours. Yutani secretly thanked John Rolest for his telepathic abilities; he always could tell how she was feeling. This meeting would surely serve all the flesh she'd been craving. And she had some things to tell him. Walking forward, she boarded the elevator, and hit the Executive Room button.

The room was already full of all thirty executives when Yutani walked in. Some of them turned their heads as always, while the others' faces switched to horrified. On at the head of table smiled and stood. His pressed black tuxedo and pants gleamed from the pure silk, and his $80,000 shoes shimmered as he walked, his steps fluid and silent. He moved over to Yutani and smiled. "It's good to see you my dear. Please sit. The meeting is now able to start." he said charmingly. His voice was that of an honest gentleman, who knew he was rich and was full of self-esteem. Yutani obliged with a soft growl, and then took her seat right next to . A platter of blood-red meat moved towards her, with some skulls, bones, and skin still attached. The guests gagged, but Yutani's mouth salivated more than usual.

The food was raw, but fresh, and Yutani could smell no impurities in the blood. She turned to Rolest, who simply answered, "We all deserve the best. We're rich enough, aren't we?" Many people nodded in agreement, but then turned away as Yutani started to feed. Her mandibles closed around the food while her teeth shredded it apart. She ate with gusto, and the platter was done in half a minute. Rolest snapped his fingers for more, and sipped some of his vintage 1920 White Olive Wine. Another platter returned, a bowl of fingers and one one whole leg, but Yutani waved for Rolest to start, almost slicing her head in the process with her six inch claws. Rolest stood, his wine in hand, and announced, "Thank you, all of you, for joining me and here today. Your contributions to this company are what made you billionares over-night, and helped us push the barriers so now, we have more information about the cosmos than NASA."

Rolest clapped, and the room followed, transfixed by his charisma and voice. Of course, it was also his powers that allowed him to have his hold. All they had to do was get sucked in. Yutani chewed another finger and turned back to Rolest, who was now talking about how what they were doing here today.

"I called you here today because we have found other life in the Universe, besides Miss Yutani of course. Thanks to our storm pods, no one knows that the Nuke that hit Gunnison, Colorado was a dud. I mean sure, the explosion was real, but for years, the Weapons division has been creating a weapon that can do all the damage of a Nuke to those outside of it, but protect those inside. Therefore, Gunnison was spared, but the survivors think it is gone. The storm is fiercest there, so none can venture back to find out the truth. However, Miss Yutani's race has expanded past the borders due to a new queen. Now, they are spread out through ten states, and quickly growing. By the end of this month, they should've have taken up a permanent colony in Colorado, Wyoming, Idaho, Nevada, Oklahoma, Kanas, and Arkansas. The Storm Pods will have ended by then, and the world will soon find a good sixth of America to be colonized by Alien control. They will nuke all the areas, and that will be end of it, except these Xenomorphs dig, and so move through underground passages. Because of this, not all of them will die, and they will continue to spread while a good portion of American remains uninhabitable.

The main problem however, is that a group of Predators have landed on Earth." Yutani's heard perked up, and she growled angrily. Everyone jolted out of their trances, and were scared to see Yutani angrily. The Yautija had been hunting Yutani and her brethren for centuries, ever since a lab accident allowed them to escape scientific research. Once they had lost the trail of Predators, Yutani had thought lifetime of running was over. It was her who entered the pyramids so long ago and freed her brethren while killing the Youngling Yautija. Without their plasma weapons, their fighting skills were no match for her. Now, those who followed the Elite Predator must be part of his clan, and for him to have gone meant he was the most expendable, and worst fighter. These new Predators would be harder, and driven by rage. What if they go back to Gunnison, as weather was nothing for Yautija? What if the Predator comes to retrieve his weapon? Yutani's grip on the suitcase tightened while Rolest continued, "They will most likely come for the Plasma Gun, and we have yet to isolate its power source, it can only be activated by a Predator, or the first organic thing that touches it.

Our sources tell us that Dallas Krofen last touched it, and so, I ask that all of you make Dallas the most wanted thing on this planet. The Predators will come here, and so this place will be on lock-down. Do not return here until I call for you, and take care." The meeting was over.

Gunnison, Colorado-

Winds rage like Katrina was by them. All the buildings are weathered and flooded, but still there for the most part. The force of the explosion killed the humans, who now lay thirteen feet underwater. But Predators are made of sturdier stuff. The Twins trudge through the rain and wind, their masks switched to infra-red to Electro-magnectic vision, which highlights Xenomorphs. The is rich in green as the chain reactions from the Storm Pods fuel the storm, increasing its intensity every two hours, and range by twenty miles. The Twins come to the hospital and stop, recognizing it from Wolf's vision. The first eight floors are flooded, so the Twins scale it to the roof, wishing to give their brother a proper burial.

A waterfall flows off the sides of the hospital as the rain continues. The Twins reach the top in under a minute, and weave in between the pipes, switching to heat vision. Predators always have heat even when dead, so Wolf automatically shows up, still. However, a faint heartbeat sounds in the Twins' masks and so they stop. One of them stoop down immediately and grasp Wolf flinching as they come in contact with his cold skin, taking one of their heat packs and placing it on his chest. He shivers and a faint growl erupts from him. His eyes are still closed, so the one of the Twins take off their mask and put it on his face, keeping the water out of his system while they work on him.

One of them stick him with an anesthetic, driving it into his chest too. His chest shoots up, the whole in his chest opening up. Wolf groans lowly and the Twins start to get rid of the infection in his chest. For about ten minute, they address his shoulders and chest, repairing the armor and skin. Finally, one of them take off their Plasma Caster and break it apart, shifting it into a flat pad of metal with a trigger. They put it on Wolf's chest, which is rising faster and faster. And with a pull of the trigger, they send out an energy pulse. Wolf's chest rises so high it seems like his chest might crack and the bones, splinter. Then it sinks, and Wolf is still, the wind and rain whistling around the trio. One of the Twins retrieve its mask from Wolf, exposing his face, while the other Twin switches the pad back into a Plasma Caster. And, an instant later, Wolf's eyes fly open, pure rage mixture with a sudden flash of pain. His mandibles and mouth fly open, and he roars into the sky, as an appropriately-timed lightning strike crackles. The Twins watch wordlessly as Wolf rises, swaying ever so slightly. He rips the heat pack off his chest and throws it to the ground, it's depleted. Then he goes about retrieving his weapons. The Spiral Shuriken(it spins but becomes larger as it does), whip, combat belt, and spear. He starts for his gun but remembers that the human took it. Finally, he settles for his mask. It's an inch underwater, but waterproof and undamaged. Wolf bows low, picks it up, and with four fingers on each side and thumbs out, puts the mask on. There's a small pop, and then the mask settles on, wires attaching to his neck as the regulator draws CO2 out of the air for him to take long breaths. Once ready, Wolf strides over to the side of the hospital, and looks down at the devastation. The other Predators come up on his side flanks, and they gaze down with him.

"_How long was I claimed by darkness?" Wolf asked._

"_Thirteen weeks, by Earth's measure." Both the Twin's say simultaneously. _

_Wolf nods calmly, and asks his next question. _

"_Where are Headbutt and Falcon?" _

"_Headbutt has swung around to track any aliens that ventured east while Falcon split off from us three days ago. We were originally traveling to what the fleshlings call, Ohio, but we decided to come and give you a warriors' burial. Now, Headbutt is calling us to Kentucky as the Serpents are setting up multiple bases. We are starting to think that more Yautija must interfere, otherwise this world is doomed." _

"_Then let us meet with him. Has Falcon been notified?" Wolf asked, and One of the Twins bend over their gauntlet. He looks back up. "He does now. His location is the forest of Nebraska." _

"_Then let us go." _And the Predators leap from the roof, disappearing in mid-air as another lightning strike illuminates their forms like they were ghosts. The bolt ends, and the Predators vanish from world of sight.


	4. Alien Vs Predator: Rage

Alien Vs. Predator: Ruin

The cries of the town ring out as a building collapses. Twenty minutes ago, a gas main was broken, sending a stream of concentrated gas into the world above. The asphalt exploded upwards, and massive chunks crash into the buildings above, sending bits down on civilians. The people cover their heads, and gaze around with wide eyes. After all, how often down do buildings collapse in Chicago. Some people start asking if it's terrorists that finally are coming for them, but many people look at the manhole sized crack in the ground, which is still seeping out gas.

"What do you think did it?

"I don't know. Why don't you go in and find out?"

"Aha! I knew you were trying to get rid of me..."

"Everyone Shut-up! The crack is getting larger."

And sure enough, the crack was getting bigger. The splinters spread through the street at random, as the weakest parts of asphalt cracked led pieces off. More gas mains explode, and people scream as they run into buildings. The street is a messy network of cracked veins, barely seeming like they could hold a person up. One of the buildings closest to a crosswalk starts to shake, and people run out of the bank, but not before one thief runs in. If you're running out of a burning building, would you be more concerned about grabbing your PS3, or living to get another PS3 another day. Some people would pick to live, and so as the people left, they did not log out of the system, allowing the thief to steal. Everyone watches as he runs in, and starts to fill a duffel bag with green and silver. He continues smiling, until the shaking gets to the building, and the glass shatters. The man stops dead in his traps, paralyzed for a split second. Which was all that was needed for the building to collapse into the ground. The scratching of brick against concrete and pipes sets off fires and even more gas, bathing the city in orange and yellow.

People everywhere run, no longer held by curiousity. A gaping hole stands where the bank once was, and the cracks continue into other buildings. One by one, they start to fall, while a gang member decides to target a woman who runs into an alley to escape. She's alone, but five other people come, four men and a woman. They backed her against a wall, their breathing misty and rugged. "Well, what do you got there?" the girl asks, taking out a knife. It's a balisong, and highly fashionable. The woman whimpers, but then stops, staring behind them instead. She shudders, and whimpers even more. "Hey look at her. She's scared. Well missy, after my friends are done with you, you'll be scared, and dead." The group starts to laugh, when the woman peeps out one word. "Look."

The girl turns, and screams as a PredAlien looks right at her. Although this one is different, having gray streaks across its body. She starts to stab with her knife when it knocks it away and falls on her, wrapping its face around hers in the process. There, her screams are muffled as eggs slide down her throat in lumps. One has trouble getting down, and three build-up before they push through, breaking one of her neck bones. Her arms thrash feebly against the iron grip of the Pred-Alien's arms. It then tears through her clothing, and rapes her. The eggs in the stomach start to move immediately and the woman yells for all she can, so loud her screams make it through the Pred-Alien's mouth, and into the ears of her dead friends, all which were killed by the PredAlien's tail. The woman edges away as the PredAlien mates, causing the gangster to cry even louder. Her face manages quick turns, but stays straight. Finally, the PredAlien pulls away from her, and her body is destroyed. Her stomach explodes in a sickening display of gore, and baby PredAliens start to feast on her dead body. One moves up to her raw and destroyed face, which was massacred through the rough shoving of the PredAlien's second mouth. The other woman has one foot out of the alley, and one foot in when she's pulled back. She screams once, and then they too are muffled.

Headbutt leaps down from a crumbling building, his dreads dragging behind him. As his heavy-set body lands, he breaks through the frail ground and into the sewer before. Plunged into darkness as he was just seeing in color, he switches to XenoMorph mode, and the green lights up with moving figures. He locks onto four, and jumps back, firing each of the Plasma Bolts. While they fly, he spins around with his WristBlade, decapitating an Alien by accident. He tosses two Laser Mines onto the wall, and then quickly activates them. One alien is sliced in mid-air while the others stop. He turns back around and three Aliens fall on top of him. Although outnumbered, Headbutt easily lifts the three Serpents and himself up, and tosses two of them into the sewage water, where they camouflage.

He breaks the neck of one, and then tears off its tail. Another Alien launches itself at him, and he swings the tail quickly, slicing the Alien in half. He sends a burst of energy through it and it stiffens, which he Headbutt then throws like a spear. It impales an approaching PredAlien, but it just grasps the tail and pulls it out. Green blood corrodes the stone walkway and boils away the water. Headbutt's Plasma Launcher reloads fully, and he fire three of the bolts at the PredAlien, and one at a particularly ugly Alien. Glimpsing back for a second, he sees the Aliens dig into the section of the wall where his mines were latched onto. The wall falls into the wall, and the Aliens move around the lasers, now that they don't make a full barrier. Headbutt roars with anger and throws two Shurikens. They spiral out, and swing into larger sweeps until they cover the whole length between both the walls. Tiny spikes shoot out of them, and Aliens wither as the Acid needles aggravate the acid already inside them, melting them from the inside out. They stop withering, and Headbutt roars as the second mouth of an Alien digs into his unprotected shoulder. He leaps up, and brings the Alien over his back, slamming it down. He snaps its neck and faces three PredAliens, each looking nastier than the next.

Headbutt gives a low sigh as they dive at him, and tear into his armor. He sends a pulse of electricity through himself, causing the Serpents to let him go for a short time. Taking the reprieve, Headbutt leaps out of the hole, and drops three of the balls he took from Sahara. They spark violently, and Headbutt taps them as they explode. The Aliens shriek as they're incinerated, and Headbutt flies into a car, slamming against it. He rises groggily, and leans against as soon humans take pictures of him. They gasp as parts of the asphalt explode upwards, and Aliens appear behind Headbutt. He turns but the car stops his full turn, and the Aliens grab his arms and legs. A PredAlien strikes him in the face, and his Plasma Launcher resets, as he needs to lock on in order to fire. Headbutt tries to lock-on again, but the PredAlien hits him so hard he dents Headbutt's helmet. The next strike tears the helmet free of Headbutt's face, and the predator slumps of the pain of those blows. The PredAlien moves in for its signature kill: Second mouth to the face.

Falcon uses X-ray vision, and sees Headbutt apprehended. He roars with anger, and runs across his rooftop, clearing fifteen feet with each bound. He clears the twenty foot-leap between his rooftop and the next one, while no hand cartwheeling the next. As he sprints to cross a whole street between buildings, he tenses his legs, and launches himself across. The air whistles around him, and he grabs onto a street lamp right above Headbutt. He swings himself twice and then lets go, soaring an additional thirty feet in the air. While in mid-air, he grabs two Shurikens on his sides, and they click on. He twists in mid-air, letting the Shurinkens go as he completely turns to observe the scene.

The Shurikens twist towards the Aliens and PredAlien, but they only manage to decapitate those two. The PredAlien leans, and Headbutt uppercuts his wrist blades into the underside of its chin, just as its second mouth goes into part of his forehead. Headbutt roars, and Falcon lands onto the PredAlien, crushing it. Headbutt starts to fall, but Wolf catches him. The Twins come up behind them, and together they lower their dying leader.

"_Wolf? You've returned?" Headbutt weakly croaks._

"_Yes my lord. The humans are very cunning with their antics."_

"_I want you...to retrieve your weapon. It cannot afford to stay with the humans, or they will accidentally discover the Serpents for themselves. And the Nine_Predators Law,_ says we cannot help them after that, for they will have become an honorable race of themselves. _

"_Yes, father..." _Wolf barely can croak, and Headbutt motions for Wolf to come closer. His eye sparks as part of Headbutt's life slips away. Headbutt pulls Wolf to his chest with astonishing strength however, and draws two things: Headbutt's spear, and gauntlet. Headbutt clicks affectionately, and Wolf turns to his father.

"_Wolf, my sun...Honor me." _Headbutt sighs, and then breaks off. His face eases, his muscles unclench, and his heart stop. He is now with his Fathers of the Hunt. Wolf's shakes, and he lets forth a red tear. He puts his hands over Headbutt's eyes, and slides them closed, before roaring with hate. Why did this affliction have to happen to him? Because of honor, that a Predator will fight until they fall, or because of some cruel trip by the Higher Ones. His family had sacrificed everything: The death of his two brothers by the Serpents on Earth( Celtic and Scar), barely called men, yet he loved them so much. More than a Predator normally allows themselves. But the death of their mother in the worlds of Lopetercada brought the family closer than those who simply meet after Hunts. Now, Wolf was alone, and temepted to commit the Cowardice Act, or kill himself.

Falcon puts his hand on Wolf's right shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"_It is my fault your father is dead, Brother Wolf. If I had been just one step closer to the Hunter we must become, he would be here. Kill me. As revenge, and restitution, for I shame my family."_

Wolf spared a glance at Falcon, and then shook his head. _"No, my Falcon. We are brothers, and the Serpents-he kicks a decapitated Alien with his foot- did this. They only spread death, I honestly do not know why the Government keeps them around. But no, I will not kill you." _

"But Brother Wolf, the Rite of Lives states -

"This is not Sahara!" Wolf interjects with an angry turn. _"I will not kill you. If you wish to restitute, commit the Cowardice Act yourself." _Wolf walks past Falcon, and takes off his Gauntlet, so muddy and damaged. It has cracks running through it, and another blow could set off the energy inside, including the End Bomb. So Wolf taps at some controls, and then removes it, setting the timer on the bomb. He takes Headbutt's gauntlet and puts it on, also setting his bomb, although he places this on Headbutt's chest, where he sheds another blood tear. _"I love you, father. May you hunt eternally with the Higher Ones." _

Then he takes off his own mask, and tucks his father's arms around it, so only the top and Visor show. He instead takes Headbutt's mask, and puts it on. A electrical jolt flies through him, and he synchronizes everything. He takes Headbutt's weapons, and adds them with his own. He takes Headbutt's memory card from the Visor, and transmits it to the ship. There, he sends the Life Packet to Sahara, where it will be shown through the streets. Regardless of whether Wolf lives or dies, his lineage will be shown. And with the twin beats of the End Bombs ticking, Wolf runs, his brothers behind him.

Five seconds...The Wolf vaults over a car, slides under a truck, and shoves a Toyota Camary into a shop. The glass shatters, and falls like a solid wave into the ground. People catch glimpses and shadows of the quadlet, but that is what Predators are. Shadows that watch and world, both to bring destruction, and occasionally end it.

Four seconds...A single dove lands on Headbutt, white and pure. It sings its sad song of loss for a moment, and then takes off, his face a sign of lifeless piece.

Three seconds...Falcon uses his whip to swing onto a building, which he can travel much faster on. His clawed feet drive into the gravel, and lunges a thirty foot gap. He narrowly makes it, and rolls before taking off again.

Two seconds... The Predators cloak, heading for the countryside where the Aliens can dig faster. Falcon leaps down, and falls in at the rear of the group, the Twins flanking Wolf on his left and right.

One second...All of Chicago gawk at each other, unsure of the destruction that just hit them, and unknown to the fact that they would never know.

No time... The bombs detonate, and Chicago is no more. The fire shatters all the buildings in five hundred feet, and then the energy spreads out for miles. The sound and shock is felt as far as Texas, but many people are dead too, as Aliens feast on them. Dallas is still resting on the church step in Ohio, and Kelly with her daughter travel to meet him, and warn the President of the United States. But on this night, of April 25, 2012, there was only one sight, the sight of four Predators running in unison, Gods invisible to the world and thirteen different spectrums. But as the explosion overtook the outskirts of the city, and if your neck was not just slit, you may have caught a glimpse of their ghostly silhouette, bathed in the blue light of plasma and air.

"_**A single Predator can kill Twenty Serpents, but an Honorable Predator can stop one's heart. My father, could do both...-**_

_**Wolf, sun of Headbutt, and Larcrease, and brother of all Predators, but Blood brother of Celtic, and Scar. **_


	5. Alien Vs Predator: Rebel

Alien vs. Predator: Rage

_Once again, I do not own any of the characters in this book save for the Twins, Falcon, or the now dead Headbutt. But all the ideas are my own, and I hope you enjoy this next chronicle- LongLoreLover_

May 3, 2012

The distant boom shook a distant glass of water, so faint however that the family on the couch did not notice it. Instead, they sat, engrossed in their monster movie. The creature had a chased a family into the house, forcing them to lock the door.

"Are we safe?" one of the kids asked quietly, and the Mom quickly patted his head.

"Yes baby. We're safe for now. That door should it for a while until the army comes." But a chunk of the floor explodes out, a terrible claw gripping the floor as it pulled itself up. it terrible hiss explodes from the hole, and the family screams just as- the tv shuts off. The husband grunts and moves to check it out when a low digging noise starts to grow. The wife looks at the ground, apparently paranoid from the movie. She reaches for a glass case holding a .12 millimeter pistol and an extra clip. She takes off safety and prods the kids into a corner while husband comes back with a shotgun. He grabs for the phone and dials 911 into the receiver while trying to ignore the now intensifying sound of claws and rock removal. The line beeps dead, and the man abandons his attempts. "We leave now!" he shouts over the ruckus, but the wooden floor breaks in that second. The wife starts firing at weird crawling spiders, but they move too fast, and two jump past her and onto the faces of her kids. She screams and turns to tear them off the childrens' faces, which no longer move but are still as their immobilized bodies, when a PredAlien comes out of the hole and wraps its tail around her waist. The husband fires at it, but an Alien tail swipes off his head and another goes through his heart. He falls and two Aliens disengage from the ceiling. They hiss with pleasure as the PredAlien rapes the wife, and latches its mouth onto her face.

They hiss angrily however, and back up as the PredAlien stops, the women already ravaged, and dead. Her chest and belly explode in a bloody display, and the PredAlien licks itself clean while feasting on what's left of her. The Aliens hiss with warning, but the PredAlien ignores them, continuing to eat. The two beasts hiss one last time, and them flee into the hole, leaving the PredAlien to feast. So into the feast it is that it does not even notice one of the Twins come up behind it and uncloak.

The Predator watches the Serpent, which seems oblivious to his arrival. He reaches with his hands towards its neck, and then twists so violently that the head snaps off, suddenly in the direction facing the Predator. The Twin snarls, and tosses the head away while the other Predators uncloak not too far behind him, watching silently. Wolf walks forward, and then takes off his mask slowly. Gazing around with his rare color vision eyes. He wears the face one who is weary, and indeed he is. The Predators all out sprinted from the explosion, and ran faster still to try and beat the Aliens here. This kind seem to have to surface every half hour or so, otherwise they lose their sense of direction. Plus these Aliens were hungry, and the PredAlien wishing to mate at that moment. Wolf spies the children in the corner, and over to Falcon, who looks at them.

He switches his color to Xeno-Morph mode, and sure enough, the Alien embryos were already inside, making it impossible to save the children. Might as well make their deaths painless. The Predators turn away as Falcon unsheathes his Wristblade, and draws back. He cuts the tail of the Facehugger, and watches as the acid sprays from the tail onto the children's chests. They melt, and the acid kills the unprotected Alien, which would have still needed grow its final skin to be acid-proof. The bodies came in, and then Falcon stabs the center of the Facehuggers before they could escape. It sinks through, and out the back of the children's head. Wolf and the others turn back around and Falcon nods, seemingly oblivious to what he just did. Wolf strides to the opening of the hole, and then turns to the Twins.

"_This is where we must part ways brothers. Tremble, and Shiver. Follow the Serpents path, and stop where they are headed. They are trying to find some place..."_The Twins nod and each grasps Wolf's shoulders. _"We are happy to have found you Wolf. Honor us as we will honor you." _They say simultaneously, and Wolf nods genuinely, grasping their shoulders as well. With one last look back, the two jump down into darkness. Wolf turns to Falcon, who continues to stare at him. _"What are you fixed on Falcon?" _Wolf asks, and Falcon snorts, his helmet rising up a bit.

"_You are much like your father, Brother Wolf. I just hope you will live to tell your story on Sahara...and can fight like him." _Falcon replies, and Wolf turns confused.

"_What are you talking about?"_Wolf asks, right as Falcon fires his Plasma Caster at him. Wolf rolls out of the way and the bolt strikes the closet. It explodes but the battle has already moved to Falcon firing more at Wolf. He rolls and flips, grasping to of his Shurikens in the process. On another flip, he throws them, and Falcon splits under them, sinking into the floor as the disks slice into the wall, and out into the night. Wolf puts back on his helmet and starts to lock-on and the triangle stretches to Falcon's figure, but suddenly Falcon disappears from the lock-on. Emp Cloak; it stops targeting and electronic attacks, but only Falcon has that feature. Wolf switches spectrums to find his foe, barely sparing a thought that he had been betrayed. A creak to his left, Wolf swings high right kick, and Falcon falls through a wall. His head breaks part of the toilet, and Wolf dives on top of him, punching every piece of exposed skin he can. Falcon locks on, and Wolf rolls off him just as the bolt flies through the ceiling, roof, and into the night.

Wolf gets up but barely can brace as Falcon throws him through another wall. The wood splinters as Wolf hits it, and Falcon stomps down. Wolf rolls again and grabs Falcon's leg, pulling with all his might. The other Predator soars over him, and down a flight of stairs. He's slow to get up, and Wolf grabs his spear, roaring as he throws it. Falcon ducks however and the spear only succeeds in tearing off the Plasma Caster. It goes through another wall and shatters the plumbing, spraying Falcon with water. His Cloak disengages, and Falcon roars angrily as Wolf locks-on. _"Die Tainted!" _Wolf shouts as he fires and it hits Falcon right in the chest. Falcon's chest armor explodes, and Falcon himself is flung through the wall, his stiletto creating an energy web that protects him from the heat and damage. He gets up slowly, but Wolf advances faster, throwing a flurry of blows. Falcon falls upon the onslaught, dazed and bloodied.

Green blood drips from behind his mask, and coats his chin while Wolf delivers a final kick to the chest. Falcon falls over a banister and through the flow into the basement below. He lands with a cascading amount of rubble close above. He falls, and does not rise.

But Wolf is not convinced, and falls down after him. He falls to his left, but Falcon is already up, Shurikens in his hands. Wolf backs up slightly, Falcon is a master of throwing Shurikens, and injured makes him even more likely to try and kill on the first throw. Falcon spins to the right twice and flips, lifting his feet off the ground and twirling. Wolf looks at the blur for where his hands are, but the disks fly at him from two impossible angles. He dodges one with a body turn, but the other flies to the right and then twists down, as if they had minds of their own. Wolf falls for the fake, and part of the blade catches his calf. He stumbles and the Shurikens turn back to Falcon, who catches them, and then throws them while executing a perfect 540 flip. The blades whistle at Wolf, who fires at them with his Plasma Caster. The bolts hit one but the other one scrapes against Wolf's mask, slashing one of the visors and most of Wolf's face mask. It flies back but Wolf grabs it and dives for Falcon, who has just landed in the flip. He jams the blade underneath Falcon's chin, and the Predator gurgles. Wolf realizes how he killed his fellow brother, and what could've driven him to that.

"_Why brother? Why?" _He asks, but Falcon does not answer. Wolf steps back, taking his hand off the Shuriken. He roars in hate through his mask, cursing the humans. Why could they not just follow, which one of their Gods was cruel enough to force a Predator to kill another. One way or another, this had to stop. Too many had died, and these Serpents were not what they thought they were. Falcon's body finally falls, and Wolf collapses next to him, exhausted...

The Twins stalk through the tunnel, occasionally stopping to lay mines, or pick off stray Aliens. Both are in Xenomorphs and map-mode, allowing them to navigate the tunnels to Ohio. One the Twins spot a dead human, his chest blow open. They nod to each other and continue, Wristblades out and PlasmaCaster retracter. The Aliens always seemed to go for those, and be down here without a functional PlasmaCaster was just asking for trouble, and death. One the passages fall into a deep hole, and the Twins each lay Laser Mines around it, keeping whatever slumbers down there down there for now. However, the thing down there was not something that needed to move. Another queen situated there, and she had caught the scent of the two Yautija. Her three drones went after then.

The Twins moved quietly until one of their motion detectors detected movement, from all over. The Predators looked at each other and armed their Plasma Casters, knowing full well that they did not know these tunnels, and could be ambushed at any time. It was how their parents perished, without even being able to fight. One of the Twins saw shadows and threw laser mines, activating them just as an Alien charges through. Individual pieces fall through, and the Predators aim on creating an escape route. They both fire their Plasma Casters upwards, shattering mounds of rock upon them. They continue to fire, and finally can pierce the surface. A small circle of three feet is made, allowing only one of them to go at a time. One of the Twins kneel and brace their arms to throw the other one up, but not because that one just wants him to go. It's because that one saw the Aliens tear down a laser net, and wanted his brother to live. The oblivious Twin jumps off his brother's arms and leaps the fifty feet up, climbing out of the hole and turning before he saw it, the resigned state of his shoulders and build, slumping as he prepared to brawl.

_"No brother! Jump, I can save you! Jump!" _The Twin above yelled down, but his brother just looked up at him sadly.

_"It was never to be brother. I knew this would be my last mission; I'm tired of living. To leave you is a regret, but so is being born a Yautija. Go, and leave me to the Serpents. I will not fall to their Transmitters."_The other brother stated, and the Twin above could see his brother below with his arm flashing in a complicated series of dots. The End Bomb, armed to explode in thirty seconds. But the Twin would not let his brother go, he just couldn't. He took off his mask and roared forcefully. The Twin below just broke the head of another Alien in a headlock before he looked up into the stubborn face of his brother.

_"What is wrong with you? Go!" _He demanded, but the other brother shook his head, He prepared to grab his spear and go down to fight when he was impaled from behind. A PredAlien's tail drove right through him, and the Twin roared in pain as the PredAlien walked closer, and pushed the tail even further through, The Twin below yelled with fury, not even noticing when his head was swiped from his body by a Drone of the Queen. He fell, and the Twin above looked down in shock before he knew what he had to do. He gripped the Alien tail jutting some three feet in front of him, and plunged himself into the hole. His brother's EndBomb was still active due to a special mechanism that allowed to the device to stay active even after death. As the Twin above fell, he thought of when he and his brother found out they were orphans. They clutched one another on the shoulders, steadying themselves, for they were just pups. _"Who will take care of us? One of them asked, and the other looked him squarely in the eye and said, "Each other." _As the Twin above died in the explosion, he focused on the last two words.


	6. Alien Vs Predator: Run

_I do not own AVP and the resultant properties. May you find pleasure in these readings- LongLoreLover_

"My fellow Americans, I gather before you to show you gold faith in a dark justice. Many of you are afraid, but to be safe is a delusion. I cannot save you, despite what you need. Over the last week, I have been informed by civilians and military officials that an Alien infestation has taken over a good portion of America. The destruction of Chicago is mortifying, but we must deter all fear, and learn to instil fear ourselves. The Aliens are not like us, they do not care if they live or die."  
Kelly and Dallas thought the speech was going amazingly. When Kelly and Molly were finally reunited with Dallas, they wasted no time finding out which of the major routes were comprised, and connected Washington D.C to Ohio. With only one choice, they waited by the border of Ohio, in the way of the President's procession. The trucks honked for them to move, but they did not. Finally, a Secret Service agent got out and said, "We're going to need you to move. Failure to move will cause us to run you over like drunk geese..." He didn't even blink at the use of his corny joke. Of course, his shades blocked a lot, so it wasn't unusual.  
"Not until the President hears what we have to say." Dallas replied stonily, his eyes behaving like they were behind glasses.  
"It's very important sir." Molly chipped in politely.  
The agent gave them a bored look, like he really just wanted to shoot something. He muttered about lack of good jobs as he made his way to the third SUV. He spoke silently into the window, and kept glancing back at the M16 Dallas was packing, and the .9 inch revolver tucked into Kelly's belt strap.  
After a few minutes, he came back and asked, "What do you wish to say to the President?"  
Dallas wasted no time. "Sir, there is an extraterrestrial infestation that you and the whole White House should've known about. If he doesn't know that, then that man isn't the President, because there would then be military acting without the Commander of Chief's approval..."  
The agent scowled, these people were giving him a headache. Nevertheless, he went back to car to deliver the message. The SUV was a sleek black 4x4 meaning every wheel moved with independent function. The doors were completely bullet-proof, as were the windows, which were tinted 150%, meaning that the window was so black the agent could see he needed a shave.  
He tapped the driver's seat window three times and then said, "Sir. It rolled down and another agent, who looked just like him except for red hair asked, "What they waunt?" His accent was a mixture of British and French, and it made the 'a' in want come out more with more aw...Agent Jerese didn't laugh, as much as he wanted to, he had already gone through his third pair of glasses this week, and it was only Thursday. So digging back into his professionalism, he reported, "They say that an Alien infestation has risen right under our noses and the President should've know because military units have been acting against the extraterrestrials. They want to talk to him." Jerese added.  
"So they waunt...?" the agent repeated, and Jerese gritted his teeth, although his mouth didn't move. He really, **really** wanted to punch agent Deress in the face. "They want to talk to the President."  
Deress smiled like he knew that he was pissing Jerese off. He turned and muttered a couple words before turning back around. "What are they doing?" Deress muttered, looking at the trio, who were storming over to the truck. Drawing his pistol, he leaned out the window and said, "Eh! Hold yourselfs, before I shooit you all."  
Kelly and Molly stopped, but Dallas continued right on towards the SUV. "That's faur enough Dallas!" Kelly yelled, but Dallas's face was an unmistakable mask of frustration, fear, anger, and determination. He would not stop until he said what he had to say. Coming to the side of the vehicle, Agent Jerese moved out the way and let the angry man talk. "You better move, or I'll shoot you in your-"Agent Deress started.  
Dallas grabbed the guy by his neck collar and pulled him up, so only his waist and below were actually inside the car. Agent Deress was in so much shock he did not perform a counter-maneuver.  
"Listen here asshole outside-he looked inside the SUV- and asshole inside. There are millions of people who need help. There **are **Aliens on Earth; goodish ones and very, very bad ones. The bad one keep tunneling under defense lines that you must've put in place, because in these times, you must have a weatherproof communication system? Wake up! This is the twenty-first century, why aren't you helping or saying anything!" Dallas's outburst left him out of breath, although the rain did not help matters. He was cold and hungry, and very scared of the President's next words.  
The man in the back started to speak when a powerful shudder slammed Dallas into the car. He groaned, but spoke very fast, "You need to run now, take the car, you'll be trapped otherwise. It's the aliens, they made it to Ohio, and are underground. Go now!" He screamed against window before all-out sprinting to Kelly and Molly. Jerese took off after Dallas, liking the guy's guts_(not litterally.) _Deress got back in the car and slammed in his foot into the gas, yelling into his wrist microphone : "All units move towards original destination, but floor it!"  
Not like anyone needed any persuading. The ground started to crack again as the Suv's moved from 0 to 100 miles per hour. They tore through the streets racing around each and desperately trying to stay on the road, although Presidents procession soon went from 12 to 5 as cars were turned over, got caught, or crashed. Deress drove like a madman spotting the group heading for a car that turned over and righted itself up. He could see blood on the cracked windshield, and gulped noisily. He swerved to the right as another car's front and back tires went out, screaming as the roofs scraped together. The other SUV slammed and rolled three times before exploding. The fire licked the window for a moment, and Deress saw a form sprinting on the other side of the buildings. It moved so fast, he thought it was smoke. Gulping again, he continued to floor it, the meter starting to slow at 115 miles per hour.  
Dallas reached the destroyed SUV that righted itself. He could hear the digging, and pieces of asphalt shot up as a tail tore through the ground. Kelly and Molly stopped along with Jerese while Dallas remove the dead bodies from the front seats.  
"Get in!" he bellowed, and The others snapped to attention, Jerese still looking back as he got in. Dallas slammed his door before slamming his foot on the gas too. The car lurched forward slowly, and then got up to speed. Like a shark's fin, the tail followed, cutting right through the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Jerese yelled, and Kelly answered him. "Don't you know? Have you ever seen something on **Earth** with a tail of that size besides something that belongs in water?" She was seriously having enough of people being idiots for one day...

Deress screamed as a building collapsed to his left, sending it into the road. He swerved hard to the right, bringing the SUV on the sidewalk. He smashed past a mailbox, ignoring the whimpers of the President.

"What could possibly be their demands?" he asked fearfully, but no one could give him an answer. Pulling out of the city, he completely floored the pedal, fighting the pressure on his chest as the speed passed 230 miles per hour. A piece of road shot up like a geyser and one swerve from Deress nearly sent the car off the road. It teetered on one wheel for a second before it settled down and kept going. Looking into the rearview mirror, Deress saw three Aliens crawl out the whole. They had no eyes, as normal, but the skin was black with stripes all over their tails and face, resembling claw gorges of silver. Their heads were much more shovel-like and their fingers clawed, but also with thumbs for better grips on objects. They roared instead of hissed, and even Deress starts to whimper. The Aliens turn however and go for the city. These are this Queen's fighter drones, and they are going to dispatch the most dangerous target in the area:

_**Wolf.**_

Wolf Vision(Color)- Three cars are all that is left, the lead over a mile in front. Xenomorphs were bursting through the ground all over, rising and looking at him. One of the humans he zoomed in on he'd seen before. He recognized him, and then snapped his attention to the more than twenty Serpents that were coming for him.

Wolf set Headbutt's EndBomb, setting the time for 20 seconds. All he had to do was distract the Alien Queen and bring her to him. Grabbing one of Peregrin's Slicers, he threw it expertly, but the weapon simply glanced off the Alien's tail. That was a first, and Wolf's posture emulated it: Slumped shoulders, and then a quick head shake. 12 seconds to go, he just decided to run. Leaping from roofs, the other Aliens gave chase, and as the bomb exploded, everyone, even Dallas looked back to see a field of blue. It was urethral, and beautiful, the Queen dove underground with her tail behind her, and they saw Wolf coming for them. He had left the city from west, and they saw a faint dot start to run.

And once in the main city of Ohio, the President gave his speech, with Dallas, Kelly, and Molly in the front row.

"Times will be tough," the President continued. "But, we can do this. I hope that you believe me, because otherwise your deaths will be that much harder to bear."

Dallas cocked his head, not sure if he heard right. Kelly thought the same thing, and they stood just as one of the spectators were tackled by an Alien. He screamed as it drove its claws into him, the creature relishing his pain. Then it killed him with a mouth strike to the head. And then they came like a floodgate, hundreds of aliens for thousands of people. Facehuggers and drones, Two Queens smashing through the trees, it was an ambush. And Dallas, Kelly, and Molly were right in the middle of it.

"Run!" he screamed before firing. Molly and Kelly gestured to Jerese and Deress, who were already on their feet, pistols out. As they took off, they could hear Dallas and his guns three-round burst sound fired, and Wolf instinctively looked from his perch to Dallas before deeming him ally. He planned to talk with that Fleshinglin, if either of them would be alive after this.

With half the crowd subdued or dead, the Aliens were a little preoccupied. Dallas, realizing it was useless to fight, ran, but not before he shared some words with the President.

Walking up from behind, he smashed the back of his gun into the old man's neck, hoping to then shoot him. But the President didn't say anything, just kept his evil smirk plastered on his face as he turned to Dallas. Dallas rose his arms to attack again when the President lifted him up, by the hair. Dallas screamed painfully, and the President gave a sad look at him. Tears were in Dallas's eyes, and he didn't dare raise his arms to stop the President, he knew it was futile.

"W-who are you? How could you do that to all these people?" he croaked, his lip quivering a bit.

The President took a while to respond. When he did, it was in a female voice. "I thought you would've figured it out." Dallas's eyes widened as the President proceeded to tear off his own face, which was a mask. Under it was the smiling face of Ms. Yutani.

But her breath reeked as if she had been eating dead things. When he grimaced, Yutani's smile widened further, revealing shark teeth.

"Oh, do you wish to know what I've been eating Dallas?" She then proceeded to take off this face. Her dreads tumbled down from her hollow bun, her glasses she took off to reveal equally dark eyes, but like a Predators, more into her head. She hissed, and Dallas gagged.

"I've been eating human. And now I'LL EAT YOU!"

She neared, and Wolf leapt down from his tree. His enhanced cloak that he repaired from Peregrin defended him from the Alien's eyes, and he'd escaped detection. Landing on the ground gathered the notice of several aliens. But he didn't have time to care. Sprinting as hard as he could, he neared Ms. Yutani...


	7. Alien Vs Predator: Retaliation

_Chapter 7: Retaliation - War is hell, and we must make them burn so they don't fight back_

_I do not own Alien vs. Predator, but then again you already know that. Have fun, and keep up the Legends alive!- LongLoreLover_

Dallas's face was what a picture of fear would look like. Held up by his hair had hurt, but seeing the nightmare that killed his brother was worse, because it was only an inch from his face. Its mouth was a waterfall of saliva, and the creature that portrayed Ms. Yutani hissed hungrily. "Yes, I will kill you, nose first." She opened her jaws, and through the muck and clumps of dead flesh and clothing Dallas could see the second mouth.

He smiled, and said, "Kill me, that way I don't have to see your face anymore bitch!"

Ms. Yutani snarled and prepared to kill him when the force of a small building slammed into her. Dallas let out a relieved sigh and fell to the floor before he saw Aliens sprinting towards him. He stood, paralyzed until a voice roared, "Get out of here!" Jolted alive, Dallas turned and ran faster than he ever did before.

Wolf punched Miss. Yutani in the head, dazing her slightly. Grabbing her tail, which had burst through her strap on her back, he swung her into another pursuing Alien. The Serpents stopped to get their higher ranking leader. Wolf looked to Dallas, and found the Fleshling's speed just sad, yet a quick bio-scan showed the Fleshling's heart at 150 beats per minute, and he was winded...and starting to slow down. Hating himself for not staying to fight, Wolf fled after the Human, no need to cloak now.

Dallas hated himself. He couldn't run, yet knew his life was on the line. His heart felt like it was going to burst, and he suddenly thought he may be having a heart attack. He tried to push himself, but then found himself on something's back. He screamed as he surged forward at car speeds, and froze when he heard the voice that told him to run.

"Hang on Fleshling. Use neck."Wolf barked, and Dallas obeyed. Wolf's frame, although lean, was still twice the size of Dallas's, and covered in fishnets. The Predator's skin was scaly, yet soft, like a human's skin. It was also extremely hot, Dallas could feel his legs starting to sweat. He suddenly became very self-conscious of himself, but that froze his brain finally caught up to recent events. He was on top of an Alien, the goodish one. Even clinging up on the Predator's back, Wolf was still taller, and his dreads kept smacking Dallas in the face. They were ringed with bones, and trinkets.

Then he looked behind him, and almost hurt Wolf's neck from the pressure. "Oh god man you've got to move!" He screamed into Wolf's mask, and the Predator sped up, but not before laughing, "I...female."

Dallas could barely speak, this race _**had**_ females? And not docile ones? Dallas head began to ache, but then again, it was already throbbing from having all his hair stand on end, literally. A screech, and Dallas looked behind to see to see an Alien five feet from them, and still in the air. He screamed but Wolf stopped and turned, grabbing the Alien on either side of the head. Roaring mightily, she pulled the Alien apart, and the entrails fell down into the street, melting a straight hole down. Snarling smugly, Wolf pulled Dallas down from her shoulders.

Dallas was still stuck on the fact that one Alien just tore another in half with what looked like no apparent effort. And that stopped the other Aliens too, they stopped and looked to Ms. Yutani, who was snarling hatefully. Then Wolf shocked then even further, she punched Dallas in the stomach.

Dallas could hardly breathe, it felt like his chest had just been broke into his spine, and then torn completely out. He was so hurt his body froze, and he barely noticed when Wolf threw him to the Aliens. The creatures leapt back as if Dallas carried a bomb, still a little shocked. But then they recovered, and proceeded to pull Dallas to their base where the speech was. Dallas at this point recovered, and started screaming hysterics.

Wolf's Vision- A looming Abomination still stared at her, Predator eyes staring deep into Wolf's soul. The Fleshling was screaming, trying to fight against the Serpents's grip; stupid.

"No please! No! I beg you! No! Monster help me, please! No!" Wolf's face barely moved, and Dallas started to cry, he didn't want to die like this. He dug his feet into the ground trying to slow the pull. He then cursed at Ms. Yutani.

"You bitch! I hate you! I will come back, and I'll make sure you pay! Ah let me go!" Ms. Yutani turned to laugh, and that's when Wolf made her move. Sliding under Yutani's tail, which reacted to her hearing, Wolf gripped the tail tip with her right arm while holding Yutani's right. Shocked to have a Yautija so close, and on the attack, Yutani panicked, attacking with her second mouth. Wolf, not missing a beat, brought her left hand up, caught the mouth, and pulled it down while stabbing Yutani under the chin with her own tail. Acid blood spurted out but Wolf had already moved towards Dallas.

The Aliens turned to see Wolf flying kick one. It flew over the street and crashed in a heap before getting up. The second Alien by this time had time to defend against a kick by Wolf. It wrapped its tail around Wolf's leg before yanking Wolf forward. Off-balance, she fell forward, and the Alien leapt up into the air before releasing Wolf's leg and driving its tail into the ground. Wolf had already moved, and went behind the Alien. Grabbing its neck and head, Wolf shifted the head quickly, breaking the Serpent's neck.

The second Alien rose up behind Wolf, and tried to use its second mouth. Sadly, Wolf moved her head to the side, and twisted around, swinging her WristBlades and cutting off the Serpent's head. It fell off slowly, and the acid from the neck created a hole into the ground. Surveying her work, Wolf roared triumphantly, but not before turning to Dallas.

Except Dallas wasn't there. Growling in annoyance, Wolf cloaked, and switched to Sonic-mode. The landscape suddenly turned black, except for the outlines of buildings. And half a mile away, the sound of heavy breathing soon formed the outline of Dallas, finally reunited with Kelly, Molly, Deress, and Jerese. Still, Wolf would not let the Fleshling go without getting her dues for saving him...

Kelly brought her gun out and turned around when a trash can fell over behind her, Deress and Jerese mirroring her. Dallas yelped, with sounded more like a sigh since he was out of breath. Kelly also noted he was in terrible condition, his face still covered in fear, and his eyes glancing everywhere an Alien could be. Molly ran forward, and hugged Dallas. He stooped down but stopped when a voice hissed, "There you are." Dallas's blood turned cold as he thought of the PredAlien, the voice was hers. Suddenly, a hand curled around Dallas's neck, and he choked out a scream as he was thrown against the wall. Lifted off his feet, he started to choke, and gripped his hands around what was an invisible arm. An intimidating growl resonated from what seemed to be right in front of Dallas, and he stopped his attempts. Decloaking, Wolf stood in front of him.

"I got you Fleshling." Wolf teasingly said in Ms. Yutani's voice. Dallas's eyes widened and he exclaimed angrily, "It was you who said that!" Wolf snorted and replied, "Your skills of perception are as good as your strength. But yes, voice-changer allows me to change how I sound, so long as I've heard the voice before."

A pause. "Can you let me down now?" This earned Dallas a slam into the wall as Wolf pushed him back. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he gave Wolf a glare.

"Fleshling, you owe Wolf an apology for running off, and thanks for saving you."

"Saving me? You threw me to the Aliens remember?"

"Remember that you were being grabbed by the Abomination and I rescued you?"

That gave Dallas a pause. Finally he muttered, "Sorry." Wolf slammed him into the wall again. "Say it like it a honor!"she barked, and Dallas contemplated not doing such. But Wolf was in no mood to argue, so he said with his best fake happiness, "It is truly an honor that you rescued a puny human like me Wolf. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Wolf's mask was unmoving for at least a minute, obviously contemplating whether to kill Dallas for his easily noticeable use of sarcasm. Mercy won out, and Wolf's grip on Dallas disappeared. He fell on all fours, massaging his neck. Kelly cautiously approached, even her military training wasn't to keep her from being afraid. She wrapped her arms around Dallas, soothing him. Wolf's attention wasn't on them however, it was on Molly.

Molly's huge eyes looked at Wolf, as the Predator knelt down. "Child, you afraid of Wolf?" Molly slowly shook her head, and Wolf realized the look was fear from all that had happened, and wonder. "You're the only monster that is good."She said, and Wolf nodded. She pressed an object into Molly's hand, and Molly saw it was an Alien claw. Molly held, and Wolf stood up. "You keep child. Wolf was pup once, knows what it like to be afraid. Wolf pity you, Serpents will continue to attack." Tapping her gauntlet, Wolf looked at a hologram and a bunch of symbols. Jerese, finally finding her voice asked the Predator, "What are you doing?" Wolf snorted and answered, "You have no eyes? Wolf call Father's Ship."

Once on the Ship, The Fleshlings proceeded to ask Wolf every aspect of herself. She found it quite annoying, but did so, as it allowed her to recite some rather glorious battles. "What's your name?" The female asked, and Wolf snorted. "Name Wolf in Fleshling tongue. Race Yautija, but your government call us Predators." The cockpit went silent until the male who Wolf nearly strangled asked, "Where'd you get your weapons?"

This got Wolf's attention and she asked, "You ask why?"

Dallas shrugged, a motion that always annoyed Wolf. "Your race seems very advanced in weapons, yet you still use spears. What the hell is up with that? Why not always use that gun you gave me?"

Wolf stared at him until Dallas turned away. Satisfied, she said, "Targeter need to lock-on, take three seconds. Weapon explode Serpents, bad at close range. Uses a tenth of percent of power. Adds up. Overheats, which is what happened to gun Wolf gave you. Also dishonorable, but if it can be seen you outnumbered when Council view Second Face(Mask), you allowed. Only Infestation Crew and Pups allowed to use without consequences."

Dallas automatically asked, "How'd you learn to talk English?"

Wolf was starting to get tired of all the dumb questions. "How you think?"she asked, and Dallas went silently. "All Yautija learn quickly, it only take three Earth days to learn full language. Also when in cryo, computer pick knowledge in brain, as it learn best when deep asleep. Female Yautija learn better than males, and don't have so much a problem with steady speech."

Molly then had a question. "Are you a mom?" Wolf went silent, struck by the answer. She answered slowly, "Female do not all have children. Race have warriors, so only bad warriors subjected to steady stream of mating. Your race have bad word for them. Wolf great warrior, so I no mate. Wolf have thought of having pups, my Father always wanted warriors to carry on his blood. And with the death of my Mother and two Blood Brothers, he was very insistent."

The ship again went silent, and Wolf snarled angrily. Turning around, she saw terror on every face. "Wolf sorry. Father's computer no want to corporate, and Wolf needs to access the rest of ship, but computer regulates door. Gauntlet slow to hack complex system, Peregrin design system." Thinking of Peregrin, the Falcon Predator brought rage to Wolf, but she pushed it down, she would bring the rage up when she was in combat.

Deress slouched back and said, "Tell us about yourself Wolf. We have nothing better to do, and Yautjian life sounds way more fascinating." Everyone nodded, and Wolf smiled under her helmet. Finally, a good topic.

"Wolf was born a pup, the first Female in clan, or as you call family. Brothers were Celtic and Scar. Both were younger, and went on the same Hunt to Pyramid on Earth. Celtic never returned, but Scar fought, along with a female to kill a Serpent Queen. He died, and was a Carrier. Ship crashed, and that is how an Abomination made it to Earth. Scar being Carrier was very disgraceful for family, especially with so much potential. Father pushed me into Hunts, and Wolf went to Earth to avenge brother. Mother died when Wolf was Thirty Earth Years during a bad hunt. Father lost eye from an Alien claw, and face wounds from an bad informed Hunt. Not much else about Wolf. Been in several hundred Hunts, often as Leader. Only failed one, the one my Mother went on. Battles glorious however."

The ship beeped, and Wolf stood. "Hack complete." Striding over to a platinum blue door, Wolf placed a hand on it, and it smoothly rose up. Dallas and the others followed Wolf into the room, and gasped. A central spire blasted at hundreds of red veins in paths of information. And all around it, weapons, weapons, gear, and more weapons. Some Wolf had used, others completely unheard of.

A Shruiken taller than Wolf, bombs shaped like Human babies, a Shoulder Shield, hundreds of Plasma guns, a Plasma gun that had hundreds of holes in it, a Knife that glowed blue, a shield covered in Electricity, and more. Striding over to Plasma Casters, Wolf grabbed two, and hooked them onto her shoulders. They flashed, and then moved side to side, Wolf clicking. She grabbed the Knife that glowed blue, and a Knife that seemed to be made from a Xenomorph. She tucked three nets into her Gauntlet, several miniature Shruikens, and a white laser of some sort. On her legs, she put three round objects that were completely silver. On her chest, Wolf put a plate of armor that resonated orange, like the Twins. She checked her whip, and then put it back, satisfied. Then she went to a suit. It was for her father only, and for the most important of circumstances. Shoving her left arm into a slot, the wall started to move.

Individual pieces clicked into place and slid over her, applying a gel so Wolf felt nothing. A sleek, long black gun started to form, becoming a massive plasma cannon. It charged up, and a meter showed up in the corner of her mask. Shoving her other arm in, the wall moved around it too, putting another black gun around Wolf's forearm. It jutted out two feet, but Wolf was smiling. She knew she'd kick ass. Then she threw her whole body into the wall.

Her mask gathered a fringe, and her whole body was soon covered in armor. A gleaming Plasma Sword vibrated on her hip, blue and looking like gaseous lightning. It contrasted with her gray armor. Looking at the humans, she strided over, each step a heavy _plunk_, but still graceful. She pointed her black gun to a spot in the back. Dallas led the others over while Wolf went back to the bridge.

Guns of every era stood in neat rows, labeled by time period. Colts, Winchesters, swords and spears, some futuristic stuff like AI bullets, heat vision, Sonic pulsors, a Viral Cannon. Dallas and Molly stood, flabbergasted, but Jerese, Deress, and Kelly moved forward quickly. Throwing away her Colt.9 millimeter, she picked up an A94, an experimental gun. It had the build of a Stoner Gun, but was jet black, and actually fired lasers. She then took a couple grenades, some sonic grenades to disrupt echolocation, some flash grenades to disrupt sight, a grenade launcher, and more. She took off her shirt for a green military form. Over it, she placed on a vest of titanium and kevlar. She tied on some army boots and put on a black baggy jean. She picked up a clear piece of glass and asked, "Dallas, what do you think of this?"

Dallas shrugged, and heard Wolf snarl from the other room in annoyance. Curious, Kelly tried it on. It snapped to her face, and a HUD flashed to her face. It then wrapped around her head and Kelly breathed in a pressurized breath before laughing, "This is amazing!" Dallas couldn't help but smile too. She took some other ammo and clips before giving Dallas a shotgun. "For close encounters." she said, and Dallas nodded.

Jerese and Deress both outfitted themselves some punching gloves made of metal and a non reactive coating so the acid wouldn't burn through. They had face masks, and knifes the size of small swords on their waists, along with some nasty looking Ray guns. Dallas took some extra slugs, and gave a gun to Molly, who regarded the weapon with horror. Kelly took it from her and said flatly, "She's not coming." Molly didn't protest.

Going back into the bridge room were a group of bitchen soldiers. They were ready to fight, but they needed to make sure. Wolf looked over each of them, and saw that Dallas donned a S63 Quadbarrel Shotgun, two Sonic Pistols, a shield of Alien hide, and a jetpack. He had a determined look set on his face, and Wolf nodded to him, which he returned. Kelly told Wolf, "My daughter is not coming with us." Wolf nodded to this too. "The little one will be safe." She knelt down in front of Molly, and gave Molly her spear. "My Father gave this me. It is now yours child." She petted Molly's hair and then tapped her mask against the girl's face. It almost looked like a kiss. The moment passed, Dallas asked Wolf, "What do we do now, Predator?"

Wolf growled, "Now, we fight back..."and cloaked.


	8. Alien Vs Predator: Reinforcements

Chapter 8: Reinforcements- When you run, run for help, not for life  
-I do not own Alien vs. Predator, but the concept of this story is my own. May you enjoy! and if you want to make a movie, let me know! :)

Sahara(Alpha Centari System)- The Sun had finally rerisen, and Predators all over began to move again, the cold freezing their bodies like other reptiles. They may not be cold-blooded, but this was their secret to eternal age, freezing in the cold at night, and almost dying, preserving their bodies. But then again, they were more likely to die in battle than from Old Age; Even the Council fought battles.  
As Predators began to move, they all kneeled as a red light shot into the sky. It was massive, having a diameter of miles across. They all looked up, their natural heat-vision more than enough to make out the red laser that burned at thousands of degrees Celcius. The Laser then thinned above them, and a picture of the Predator King became visible.  
His face had all its mandibles, and his face was a tanned brown, unlike the rough yellow-green of most other Predators. His eyes were grave, almost saddened, yet a fire burned in them. The eyes of one who fought, and didn't just see his enemies, but the significance of fighting them. His dreads were a combination of jet black, and red rings. Tucked in between his massive Biceps and side was a human skull fanned by Serpent Finger Bones. Twelve in all, the Predator King roared. (_By the way, the Predators are not actual speaking English, but I translate for your understanding)_  
"My pups. My kind. My brothers. The Serpents return on the Fleshlings. Only one of us live, although, Derellos had claimed them. The Hunt is too great, even for a Yautija. And so, for the First time, I roar, We all shall fight!"

His eyes made a sweeping motion, and every Yautija looked back at him, their attention captured. He continued, "We are all Hunters, never weak. Even to be dishonorable means you've killed. You've give to Derellos, and now he gives you more. We don't go just to fight, we go to Hunt. To honor. To Avenge. To kill the Serpents once and for all. Leave none alive. Give them nothing but our spears, but take their spines!" The Yautija all over roared in delight and bloodlust. The King himself was stirring his aged body awake. He remembered his life as he grew, every kill. He grimaced, which was a Yautijian smile. He conitnued, roaring, "The Serpents have grown lax. They find thenmselves to be Yautija, but we will show them that no thing, save for the Gods, can rule over the Yautija. We are the Hunters! We...Are the Predators!" The Yautija pounded the ground with their feet, fistpumped their fists, and let out their iconic roars, thumping their chests, each other. Pups jumped, and soon the streets were ablaze with activity. Running

Weapons were loaded, armor mounted, and the King left for his private weaponry. Screens of red filled the room, covering each weapon. He put down his Human Skull crown, and adopted a variant of his mask. It was a human skull, but coated in armor. Where the eyes were, he had put visors of red that flashed all the time. The Alien fingers were around for the fringe, but also covered in metal. Attaching it, the King only took three weapons. A WristBlade, a spear, and a spiked Cresent Shield. He clicked happily, and then walked out of his palace. Skeletons of various creatures stared down at him from the ceiling, which couldn't be seen because it was so dark up. And each kill was his. He moved towards his mate. An imposing figure. She was taller than he, all females were(Wolf was still growing). She carried two whips which were completely impaled in silver slivers. She clicked, and the King tapped his head against her mask, which had Serpent Tail Tips as trailers. Her eye visors were larger than the Kings, as large as Peregrins, but her mask was blue, with numerous claw marks and stabs in it. She returned the gesture, and they moved to meet their people.

When they reached the balcony, every Yautija was assembled, even the Pups. Armor, masks, and spears stared back at the King and Queen. Unmoving, the moment could've been painted, each of the Predators as statues. Then the King rose he spear above his head, clicked it open, and Roared. Every Predator with spears did the same, and the Roar could've been all over Sahara. Ships landed, and the Predators boarded,, imposing, each step in perfect King watched his people, and then looked up at his Queen. She looked down at him, and they clicked affectionately. Words did not have to be said, they only needed the gesture. Then their small attack ship landed, and the pair boarded, followed by the next best warriors. As the ships left Sahara, the King looked back at his world, and the slightest pang of doubt met him. The Queen felt and asked, "What is wrong?"

The King met her gaze and asked, "Why do we fight to save the Humans?" The Queen, had no answer.

Dallas soared through the air, feeling the wind pound into his skull, yeah the movies always left out that part. He had been monitoring Alien activity for all of ten minutes, when the United States army had coming, full guns blazing. Missiles, tanks, mini-guns, flamethrowers, these soldiers were packing. They moved with sweeping maneuvers, watching themselves unlike the National Guard in Gunnison, Colorado. Then they got their first casualty. Then, the city was swept over in black bodies. The soldiers screamed and held their ground for the first ten or so Aliens. Then the creatures started bursting up through the ground, pulling people into manholes, coming out of windows. The army's pattern broke, and people spilled into disarray. Soldiers screamed from death now and tank let rip their fifty-calibers. Missiles tore all over, and orange blasted the asphalt and concrete.

He didn't help though, that wasn't his mission. His mission was to tell the others where the Aliens seemed to be traveling from. Jerese, Deress, and Kelly suddenly took control of the remaining soldiers, and continued to fight. Meanwhile, Wolf continued firing her Targeter and Arm blue bursts continued to fire, and explode green acid blood all over. Bullets flew in yellow-so-hot-its-white flashes, and Aliens continually came at them. One got too close and Wolf lunged forward slamming right into the Serpent. Picking it up by the head, she threw it forward. Locking on, she fired her Targeter.

Wolf's Vision- The Green specimen exploded in a gruesome display, nothing she hadn't seen before. Glancing to her right, a Serpent was coming up through the floor of a building. She turned one of her Targeters to get it, and turned away. Three ticks showed the creature had been dispatched. A stab with her WristBlades killed another Serpent, and Kelly bagged one a couple feet in front. Leaping back, Wolf avoided some of the splatter. The Serpent who killed Celtic in the Pyramid glared at Wolf, for it sensed same blood in the two. Net was its name, and the Queen who chased after the President was its mother. Wolf recognized the Queen from Scar's mask footage, and this specific Serpent.

Roaring, she lunged forward, only to have another Alien's head explode in front of her. She looked back, and saw the Fleshling, Kelly, turn her gun away and fire on another Serpent. The acid kept her from advancing in Net, who disappeared. Anger boiled in Wolf for a moment, and she thought of killing Kelly, who most clearly saw Wolf starting to fight. But this one had a child, no, Wolf would simply have a talk with her after this...

Bodies fell, and soldiers started to get picked off, the street practically non-existent from all the melting Aliens. Kelly turned when her HUD locked on to a Xenomorph that slid under a car. She turned to fire but the Alien was quicker, slamming its tail into her gun, and knocking it away. As the gun slid away, The Xenomorph was tackled by Jerese. They landed in a topple, and Jerese rolled on top before smashing his fist into its mouth. It barely noticed and struggled against him, scratching and slicing his armor. It then tried to impale him but Deress shot the tail with a well-timed pistol shot. The Xenomorph screeched on in anger with Jerese's fist meeting its second mouth.

The Xenomorph now screeched in pain as he forced the mouth back, and the Alien forced him off in a show of strength, only to be annihilated by Wolf's Targeter. Making sure his fists weren't damaged, Jerese resumed fighting. Kelly resumed firing her gun. But as if on cue, all the Aliens retreated.

It was eerie. When you suddenly are full-out fighting to kill, and then have your target flee, it draws you in, and confuses you greatly. As the survivors watched, they heard it: A Queen's roar.

"What the fuck is that?" A soldier shouted, turning his turret in the direction of a collapsed overpass a mile in front of them. Dallas landed behind him, avoiding the thousands of holes in the streets. Kelly glanced at him and asked, "How was flying?"

"Like baking the cookies and then throwing them away." Kelly didn't get the joke, and then realized he wasn't going to elaborate. Deress in the meantime was chatting up Wolf, who stared intently ahead.

"So, what's happening now?"He asked.

"Queen comes, very...annoyed we kill some many Serpent pups." Wolf replied, and Deress froze. Dallas turned around sharply and asked, "What do you mean the Queen comes?"

Wolf turned to him. "Wolf say what you hear. Queen comes to fight."

Dallas was aghast. "And you're just standing there?"

Wolf turned her head back to the overpass. "We no run. Queen will overtake us, and can smell 15 miles. Only Wolf fast enough to escape. Wolf will not leave."

"Why thanks but still you could at least-"

"Fleshling should be quiet. You use moisture to speak when your body need some."

Dallas suddenly realized he was very thirsty. He looked to everyone, and discovered they were all thirsty.

Wolf's posture stood a little too straight for Dallas to not catch something.

"You have a way to get water don't you Predator?"He accused slowly.

"...Guilty Fleshling."It sounded like Wolf was laughing a bit too, but her frame did not shake.

"Well then let us have some!"The others agreed with him, and Wolf laughed audibly this time.

"Wolf will not." Dallas was starting to get real pissed.

"And why will Wolf not?"

"You didn't say please, and Wolf does not like your tone."

Dallas's mouth almost hit the ground. "What?"

"You should speak well to a Yautija. Ask kindly."

"I'm not going to-"

"Fuck it Dallas I'm thirsty!" Deress interjected, and Dallas shot him a glare.

"No, this thing should learn to-"

Dallas was lifted off his feet and thrown past the tank. He slammed into the ground on his back, and he groaned weakly. The air was forced from his lungs, he felt like he was being suffocated; his lungs would've drawn breath. And to make matters worse, Wolf lifted Dallas into the air by his neck, choking him again. He saw stars, and barely could focus on Wolf, who poked him with her WristBlades.

"You called Wolf a thing." It was not a question.

"Well you're acting like you can't show feeling."

Wolf dug her WristBlades into Dallas's cheek, causing her to grunt in pain. "Wolf is no thing. Apologize."

"Go to hell."

"Already have plane ticket Fleshling." Releasing Dallas, he drew in a deep breath, and then exhaled. Slowly, he stood up, to view Wolf's figure back where it was. Dallas was about to give Wolf a piece of his mind when she interrupted, "Queen comes. Fleshlings should take cover."

Kelly started to argue but Wolf silenced her with a growl. "Fleshlings, hide now!"As Deress passed Dallas, he slapped Dallas in the face.

"Why the hell did you just hit me?" Deress looked at Dallas like he was insane.

"Now I don't git no water." He slapped Dallas again and danced out of reach of Dallas's fist.

"Asshole." Dallas growled. And then he landed his gaze on Wolf, who didn't seem to even have moved. "_And she's the biggest bitch of all."_he thought as he took covered in a destroyed store.

Yet when the Queen Alien burst through the ground, Dallas's previous quip on Wolf about being the _biggest _was automatically trumped. The Queen brought her head in front of Wolf, who seemed unfazed to be three feet from a head that was twice her size. Flanking the Queen were several hundred Xenomorphs, but none were diggers. They hissed and spat, but Wolf ignored them. The Queen silenced them with a roar. Facing Wolf again, The Queen addressed her.

"Killer, you have perished many of my children."Wolf shrugged, as if this was trivial matter.

"Your _**children**_ were bad fighters, your Queen."

The Queen hissed with amusement. "Do you think you could fight me?"

Wolf shook her head. "I do not wish to fight you now, your Queen."

The Queen gazed at Wolf for a long time. So long in fact that Dallas was starting to feel the need to pee. He told his bladder to screw itself, and continued to focus on Wolf and the Alien Queen, both of which who didn't move. Finally, The Queen said, "You still have killed many of my children. That can not be easily forgiven."

"Then, your Queen, let me start by presenting several viable hosts for you, including a female."

Dallas's blood stopped circulating. Was Wolf joking? Did she actually just say that?

The Queen was just as shocked, she brought her head back, as if flabbergasted. "You'd turn on your own kind?"She asked. It was clear she was very curious.

Wolf again shrugged. "They are no kind of mine. It'd please me greatly if you in fact killed this one yourself." And Wolf pointed.

Right towards Dallas.

He turned to run, but several hands seized him before he even turned. He saw a flash of black, and then a pain in his temple made everything go dark.

The King inspected Earth, regarding it with the sight as if he could barely believe. His Queen clicked to their guards, and they all entered their pods. The ship fired, and the Predators entered Earth's atmosphere. Seconds later, thousands of Pods were fired from the ships to Earth like an Orbital Strike. The descent took all of three minutes. Crashing in the last known location Wolf transmitted, the King rose and automatically set off, spotting Headbutt's ship. He hit the door with his fist, and the metal almost caved in. He barked Wolf's name in the Yautijian language, but there was no response. Kicking the door in the door in, he rolled forward, dodging a spear thrust who knew would come from the right. Grasping the spear, he wrenched it out of what appeared to be a little Fleshling.

Her eyes were wide, and a quick bioscan showed she was terrified. The King clicked proudly, she should be.

"W-what...do...you want?" she asked, her voice full of fear. He clicked in amusement again and looked back at the spear, Headbutt's spear. He was starting to wonder how the Fleshling had gotten it, but he then remembered Wolf's dire Call for Help.

"Where did Wolf go?"The King asked quickly. Three of his Guards came in and quickly scanned the ship's other compartments. Molly was reacting too slow for his ideals, so he lifted her roughly. "Where did Wolf go!"

"...She left to fight back in the city, along with my mommy and Dallas."

The King nodded, and put her down gently, a stark contrast from how he picked her up. He stood, and nodded to his men, who filed out before him. As he left, Molly said in a pleading voice, "Please save them..." The King looked back at her, and wondered how her life must seem. She appeared to be in okay clothes, raised by a budget. Some friends, but always sad that her mother wasn't around. That then grew into dislike, and finally independence from her mother. Then life was gone in a day, and now she was hoping she could salvage her mother after all this since her father was ripped from the equation. So the King looked at her a second longer, and then replied, "I will try." Suddenly, he knew his answer. He told his wife, and she looked at him.

"Remember when I asked why do we Hunt Serpents? I meant in general?"

"Yes, I remember."

"It was so Pups like her would live with a guardian."

The Queen looked at him, and nodded. He relayed the information to the others, and they raced to the city, 50,000 Predators moving silently.

The King's Vision: Black landscape with stars spread out. Forms appear through it, and then the stars morph into buildings, streets, and bodies. Bodies upon bodies. The King sends a mental signal to his army to halt. He then switched to a yellow spectrum. A wide scan swept through the city, and then stopped. Timing it all back to a quick thirty second play, he saw the battle that previously undfolded. He saw Wolf's talk, and smiled. She definitely had job in espionage after this. And the look on the Male, priceless.

Then he saw them leave, Wolf following the Queen, and surrounded by Serpents. The memory faded, and the King relayed the progressions to the others. They all thought Wolf had done was impressive. Rallying them with a flourish of his spear, he set off after the pattern of yellow feet that was materializing in front of him. Wolf's feet.

Dallas awoke in a dark room, his sight veering from side to side like in first-person shooters. The walls were hole punched, and a flash brought Dallas to mind. He opened his eyes fully, and the haze disappeared. He almost lost it right there. He was in an egg room. Everyone was being brought in, with the same look on their faces. _We've been betrayed! _All their faces were terrified. The Aliens then struck Dallas, and he woke up when he was fully captured. Kelly struggled as he did, as all them did. "No!" Dallas was screaming but his protests stopped when he saw Wolf stride in.

"Wolf! You bitch, I hate-"

"Dallas shut up! I'm still thirsty! Wolf, please free us." Deress again interjected.

"Wolf will not help. You would not make it anyway. Best go quiet, except for a little loud at the end."Wolf replied emotionless. Dallas struggled some more, and Wolf left the room.

"No!"Deress despaired. They all struggled, and then their hearts froze. The sickening splat of an egg opening radiated throughout the chamber.. All eyes focused on the egg, and from Kelly's point of view, she saw the tail unwrap. She screeches in fear and returns to breaking free, almost freeing arms. Dallas increased his efforts too, no doubt wanting to be save himself too. The fingers fanned out and stretched, white yolk still stuck between one of the fingers. Then it reared.  
Then Kelly freed her hands.  
Then it leapt through the air.  
Then Kelly caught it in her hands.  
Kelly screamed.  
The creature was green and yellow, with four fingers, and a two foot tail. Then a deep growl stopped the Facehugger. Into the room strode a PredAlien. It looked smugly at Kelly, and the Facehugger leapt at a soldier. He had no warning, and it caught him. Automatically, his pleas were muffled, but they were agonizingly heard to same.  
"Please no."  
"Not me."  
"Please no-"  
Then he went limp, and the tail tightened. It was also at this time that Aliens brought in other eggs. They started to open, and Dallas just heard the PredAlien grab Kelly. Despite his yells, it carried her away in a bearhug. But Dallas had more important things on his mind. He grabbed a Facehugger as it leapt at him.  
The Force was astounding, it pushed his hands almost into his face. The fingers grasped and groped at him as it tried to clutch him, its tail waving madly. And yet it pushed forward even with nothing behind it. Dallas saw the others, and only Jerese and Deress were holding their own. All the others were caught, and no longer moving, except for this one man who was holding his breath; his fingers were curled up, and his chest didn't rise and fall. Then he muffle-screamed in pain, and the man started to breathe. Dallas focused on his Facehugger. The hole was open, and the tube was sticking out blindly. It was slimy, and saliva was continually falling off. Then, it shot a green liquid into Dallas's cut cheek.  
The pain was astounding, as if his skin was being ripped off and the flesh underneath it covered in alcohol after a few minutes. The acid shocked Dallas so much he stopped struggling, and the Facehugger fell. As it scurried back up to him, he heard Kelly's yells mix with his own. The other Facehuggers did the same to Jerese and Deress. They scurried up, eager to to impregnate their hosts too.. As Dallas's FaceHugger latched on, he held his breath...and saw a blue light.  
It couldn't have come at a better time. As the PredAlein stared a Kelly, she saw a feature in it for once. Lust.  
It was radiant, and she was powerless to do anything to stop it. Except, she closed her eyes quickly, throwing a Flashgrenade. As the PredAlien stumbled, she turned to run, only to be roughly yanked backwards. She felt her ankle crunch under the squeeze, and yelled in pain. The black tail sliced her back, and her shirt and tough armor broke away to her skin. The feel of air on skin was weird, but that was lost when the PredAlien pinned her from behind.  
"No!" she fought as the tail sliced her pants. It was just wrong, but the weight barely allowed her to move her arms. That's how Kelly's life ended, raped by an Abomination, with a broken ankle, and a daughter she'd never see again.  
At least that's how she thought it'd end. The weight on her back was suddenly removed, and she looked up to see the PredAlien across the room. In front of her, was an eleven foot tall Yautija. It spoke at her without moving. "Go." It ordered, and Kelly got up before her ankle roared its dues. She fell back down in pain, groping the area just above her ankle. The Predator looked back for just a moment, but it was all the PredAlien needed to attack. Lashing out, the Predator slashed with its WristBlade. The PredAlein dance back and then full-out tackled the Predator. Both giants crashed to the ground and wrestled, punching and headbutting, and biting.  
Getting up, the Predator threw the Alien towards Kelly. Its lust flared up just as the Predator shot his NetGun. Kelly tried to dodge, but her ankle froze, and the PredAlien was propelled towards Kelly, and into the wall. The force nearly crushed her, and PredAlien screeched in pain as its skin started to be cut into ribbions and unleash the acid. The Predator started towards them, but grabbed at air.  
Only it pulled down two Aliens. Kelly could barely watch the fight as the PredAlien pressed against her, and used its second mouth.  
Kelly was completely unprepared, and so she panicked. Screaming gave the beast what it needed, and it shoved the first eggs down Kelly's throat while trying to still get at her exposed pants opening...  
Wolf bursted onto the scene, fighting with newfound ferocity as she set out to prove just how good she was in front of AlCerese, the third best Brawler on Sahara, seventh best fighter in general. She whirled around with a kick to another PredAlien that stormed in. It fell back, stunned as Wolf threw herself at it. They felt and she used her Blue, Glowing Knife. It moved right through the rough hide, and Wolf rolled back as the Knife exploded. PredAlien went all over, but the acid had vaporized. AlCerese ripped an Alien in half as Wolf had done, and Wolf moved towards Kelly, letting AlCerese watch her back; if you could trust no one, than you should never put yourself in a position for help.  
Wolf stabbed the PredAlien in the back of the head, and then ripped it off Kelly. With it came most of her mouth.  
Wolf almost saw pure red, anger flashed through. The mother Female was close to dead, her stomach was moving quickly, which meant!  
A little green liquid was leaking down her pants. Wolf was saddened for the girl, Molly. And so did the best she could.  
She snapped Kelly's neck. It was quick, and Wolf forgot that such a tough woman had such a weak frame. The stomach stopped moving, but the Serpents inside would eventually break out. It didn't seem like long, but AlCerese rested his hand on Wolf's shoulder. She turned away and ran; AlCerese did not follow, nor question. He simply fought, rolling under another Alien swipe before rising to grab...Net.  
Wolf moved through the tunnels, watching the people her King had brought in-which was over a thousand- fight. The Dead were being carried out when areas were secured, but battles were erupting all over. Serpents broke through sealed holes, pulling, clawing, retreating...

And most assuredly being killed. The King himself was a Ragnorok. Untouchable. Anything not Yautija died at the tip of his blade. His shield was just for acid and Facehuggers, it had a stick enzyme that made them stick to it completely. As Wolf ran past him, he gave her a small nod, which came from a head that rarely moved. She felt even more empowered by what she was going to do. Deeper into the nest Wolf plunged, assisting and killing. She barely flinched when a Yautija was hoisted up from a tail by a Serpent attack.

Three of the creatures leapt down, one which was automatically taken down by Wolf, who crushed its neck. Switching to Xenomorph mode from color, Xenomorphs were all over, except only two were moving. Summoning up her arm guns, she unleashed her Plasma Cannons. The Aliens exploded, but she heard the unmistakable howl of a Yautija she knew all too well. Discarding the now empty weapons, she ran, knowing yet not knowing. Then she came clearing she'd left him at.

Bleeding from the neck, was AlCerese.

Wolf knelt before her Elder. He didn't respond, except for laying his hand on her mask. It fell, and Wolf rose, anger washing over her. "_Which Serpent had done this?"_ She followed the trail, and stopped, realizing it was the same Xenomorph that killed Celtic, and the one she saw outside. She started to shake, and then found it had retreated. Empowered, she charged into a tunnel. Two Serpents dropped off the walls to attack before being cut in half by Wolf's Shruikens. As they came back, she lunged forward before pivoting on the ball of her feet. The Alien charged and she shot a Net, automatically embedding it into the wall. It struggled, and she killed it was a Shruiken swipe. Another Xenomorph grabbed her through a hole and pulled, but Wolf's Targeters had other ideas. They turned and blew the Alien back into the hole. But a massive chunk of acid sprayed onto her back, and she quickly took off her armor. Her back and chest now bare, she moved more carefully. A _whish_ of air and Wolf rolled, but it wasn't enough to avoid a tail scraping against her mask; although the swipe was aimed for her neck so..

The King moved around, fighting with spear only now, his shield so weighed down by FaceHuggers, he hated to think what the Serpent that got him would be like. Feinting with his spear, he spun and with a deft slash, separated head from body. Another Serpent came behind but he drove the spear backwards, spinnning it with a rough hand stroke, and then kicking the Serpent away. As more Aliens entered the room, he threw his spear, catching a Serpent off. It died, and he raised his WristBlades. The first contender charged him, and he slashed, his Queen's whipcrack mixing with a broken Serpent neck.

Dallas could hardly feel, it felt like he should be dead. An icky thing was in his mouth, but hey, it felt great. The suffocating was bad, but this felt great. Then it was all over. And he looked to see another Predator with the FaceHugger on some suction weapon. Then he was cut down. First there was confusion.

Then Dallas remembered it all. He picked up one of his Sonic Guns, and asked, "Where is Wolf?" The Predator just stared at him, so he took that for an _I don't know. _Sparing a look at the others, who were freed and ready to follow, he took off down a tunnel, and completely missed Kelly's body, which had no stomach.

Wolf roared, digging her fingers into the Serpent's head. The acid hurt, but her shoulder hurt a lot more. The Alien got off, and attacked, but Wolf spun around and punched so hard, the Alien's head flew off. Clutching her bleeding shoulder, Wolf pushed on. And finally... she reached a yellow room of massively proportions. She looked at the middle...

Came upon the Alien Queen

And her fifty-thousand Aliens.

She sent a message to the King, and he sent back only one word.

_Run._

Wolf didn't object. She turned and sprinted away, a twisted sea of black right behind her

Through the tunnels, her shoulder long forgotten. As Wolf returned to the surface, she saw the King was not there. Then a piece of Asphalt exploded upwards, and up through it was the King and Queen. Wolf kneeled, but the King shook his head. _Not yet._ He pointed towards a field, where only black stood. Wolf looked around, their meager force of two hundred fifty could never fight that many Serpents, even if each Yautija killed Five Hundred. But the King simply looked, and roared. Wolf turned, and Five Hundred Thousand Yautija decloaked. She stepped back, and roared with the king. She heard Dallas say,

"Fuck me...That's a lot of Predators." Going to him, they both nodded, all past transgressions put away. Deress as always murmured, "I'm still thirsty."

Dallas, Jerese, and Wolf laughed, and then stopped. The King strode to the front, where he seemed like he could take every Alien before him. So when the bullet rang out, no one expected it.

The King shrugged it off, his skin was tough. But it had come. Still, the Yautija would not back down. With the slow bravado of all Predators, the King, took off his mask. His face was covered in cuts and burns. Yet his eyes were normal, wise. He looked to his kind, and roared the roar of all Roars. His mandibles flared out, his chest puffed, and his back arched. The roars that met his were ground shattering. Dallas was half-tempted to join in, but saved his breath. Ignoring his cheek, he looked to the King, who said one sentence, "

Yautija, we do not Hunt, we KILL!"

The Predators charged, and the Serpents sneered. The ugliest on the Abomination Scale were about to do the ultimate dance.

The dance of DEATH. Humans for salvation.

Yautija for Preservation  
And Serpents for Annhilation  
**WE DO NOT LIVE TO LIVE, WE LIVE SO WE CAN MAKE SURE OTHERS DO NOT. THE WRONG, THE TWISTED, THE DOOMED, WE KILL THEM ALL. BUT SLOWLY...**


	9. Alien Vs Predator: Resolution

Chapter 8: Resolution- The End, and yet the Beginning

-I do not own Alien, Predator, or the crossover, but I own this you not have nightmares...-LongLoreLover

-Three hours before the Predators arrived  
Mr. Rolest kicked over a chair, sending it flying out a window. "Fuck!" He shouted, and his servants just stared at him, not surprised by his outbursts. They knew he had plans, and Yutani was a crucial part of them. Still, they didn't expect to lift the message carrier with his mind. Walking to the man's face, Rolest growled, "You lie..."  
The man choked, "I do not sir! I would never lie to you!"  
"That's because you fear for your life?"Rolest challenged, and the man didn't answer, only scrunched up his face as he held tears. "I don't want to die!" he babbled, and Rolest put him down.  
"You would do well to remember that I am merciful Matt."  
The man named Matt got up. "Thank you Mr. Rolest." he thanked shakily. Rolest let out a harsh laugh, and looked at all his servants. "Leave me!" They left without hesitation. Rolest slammed his fist into a table, and didn't even notice when it went through; his powers also numbed pain. Thoughts rolled over in his head, and he wasn't sure what to do. The Predators would soon arrive, although their cloaking made it impossible to discern when; Rolest only was able to guess because it made perfect sense, with this many Xenomorphs loose on Earth. As to how many would come, it would at least be a couple hundred to clean it all up. His schematic scans of their Plasma Gun were only at 3% because the weapon was shielded, and coded with some alloy that they just couldn't read. He was getting frustrated, nothing was working out. He pulsed another chaired, making it levitate for a few seconds before sending it into the wall. Perhaps he could capture a Yautija, and force it to help him. Yes that was it!  
-Present battle

Wolf sprinted forward, leaving Dallas and the others in the dust with ease. She gripped her Alien Claw Knife and roared again along with other Predators tens of feet in front of her. Many Predators threw their spears though, impaling many Serpents. They scattered a bit, but otherwise held their ground. Then, the two collided. Wolf saw a bit of the battle, the Serpents were banding together, making fringes with their tails that her brothers could not get through. It was not good. Green blood littered the sand, and after an initial push from the Serpents, the Yautija surged forward, and the Alien defense broke. The Yautija were the ultimates, those with spears fighting and dodging. Gripping her Plasma Sword that was on her hip with one hand and her Knife in the other, Wolf helped a Predator who was injured in the leg. Wolf sliced the Alien's tail off, the sword making a slight hum.  
The Serpent screeched, and Wolf tackled it, dropping her long sword in favor of her short Knife. The two crashed through the ground, and back into the hive. It was a fifty foot fall, one Wolf would not suffer without a prize. She stabbed the Alien in the mouth, drawing acidic blood. Still, the finger was acid -proof and she hacked until the face was two crashed, down, and Wolf rolled off as the Alien exploded from the crash. Rising, she looked at the Serpent, and then looked at the hole above, how was she going to get up there? Wolf heard the massive _whoosh_ before she saw it, sadly that wasn't enough time for her to dodge the swipe. Flying through the air as the massive tail hit her, she crashed in a pile of bones. A FaceHugger flew at her, and her chest armor fired a blast of orange, slicing the creature in half. Rising, Wolf ducked an Abomination Swing and stabbed with her WristBlades, twisting away and spiraling in midair. While in air, she kicked out, catching the PredAlien in the jaw. It flew across the dirty sewer tunnel, screeching as it got up, but Wolf learned to fight them by then. Grabbing two of the balls on her legs, she threw them, and they zoomed right towards the Abomination. It moved to block them, but the silver orbs evaded, and hit its neck, where they cut in and disappeared. Wolf was smiling as the PredAlien went frantic, tearing out part of its neck to rid itself of the pain. The orbs inside exploded, and the PredAlien's head was no more.  
The air _whooshed _again, but Wolf was ready. Falling on her belly, the Queen's tail missed, and she she screeched loudly. "_You lied to me!" _the Queen hissed furiously. Wolf laughed and countered, "_Never trust a Yautija..." _This brought a wave of anger from the Queen. "_I should've killed from the moment I saw your filth!" _  
Wolf started to circle the Queen, and the Queen followed her. "_You are right, you should've killed me. Because now I can utter these words..."_ The Queen asked, "_What words?" _Wolf took her time before she answered, ""_Now, I will fight you!" _And Wolf charged the Queen, who raised her tail.  
Dallas was shocked at the speed of the Yautija. He wasn't an Olympic runner, but he wasn't too bad either. Still, Wolf eclipsed him the moment they started to run, and the King was already halfway across the field by the time Wolf took three steps. So Dallas gave that up and went back to Jerese and Deress, as well as the soldiers.  
"What are you doing?" Dallas asked, and Jerese replied, "Helping. I want to know where that sniper came from!"  
Dallas nodded and pointed to the hills. "It came from somewhere over there. But we'll never get past the battle to go check." Deress smiled and said, "Unless we surprise the cowards from under the ground.

Dallas realized what he was hinting at. "Oh hell no! I done with the sewers for today!" Deress shrugged and said, "Fine by me mate. That just means you ain't coming." They climbed down, and Dallas swore. He really, really, REALLY, didn't want to go back down there. But he also wanted to help. So, cursing that he was an idiot one last time, Dallas climbed down after Deress and the others.

Hands gripped him the second he landed, and he screamed as a hiss sounded from behind him. It was a trap! He struggled, but the Serpent held him firm. He could feel its breath on his neck, and he struggled. "God no!" he yelled, and then, as the breath was sucked in Dallas closed his eyes.

And heard laughter?

He opened his eyes, and sure enough, Deress was crying from the joke. Dallas realized what what they had done, and he saw all them huddled in a corner, holding onto each other and crying and hugging and thumping Deress on the back, who was now hiccuping. That just made everyone laugh harder. Dallas muttered a really bad word and looked around. They were alone. Finally, Dallas muttered, "Yeah yeah very funny can we move on? " Deress nodded and said, "Oh sure mate." Then he started snickering again, and they set off, Dallas having retrieved his Shotgun. They had all their flashlights on high, and looked into every hole. Finally they heard a massive roar. Running, they saw the Queen, holding a Predator. "Wolf!" Dallas screamed, and he grabbed a grenade launcher from a soldier, firing it. The projectile hit the Queen, who roared in pain. She dropped Wolf, who fell on her back. Rolling to dodge a swipe stab,Wolf retreated out of range. Dallas neared her, and looked her over. Green blood was all over her armor, but he could see the Queen wasn't any better. "Destroy her egg sack" Wolf ordered, and Dallas emptied all five grenades into it. The sack exploded, and the Queen roared in Fury. Wolf grabbed her last silver orb from her leg, and threw it. It dug right into the Queen's brain. The Serpent screeched so loud Dallas's ears and nose started to bleed. He put his hands on his ears, but the sound still came through, then it stopped, and the Queen fell forward, dead.

Wolf roared in triumph, and then looked to Dallas. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to go kill the snipers. Care to tag along?"  
Wolf nodded, clenching her fists and bringing out her WristBlades before Cloaking. "Let's Hunt."

The King spun around, slicing off an Serpent's face, it fell dead. Since the battle, the Serpents started to falter, they were determined, but unused to fighting so many targets. Their inexperience in true battle was apparent. Ten minutes later, the King declared victory. He was now just hunting those that tried to escape.

Wolf grabbed a man and lifted him, choking his neck like how she did Dallas. He struggled and she laughed. "Why are you here?" she asked, and he replied, "To capture one of you for study." Wolf let him go, and Dallas shot him. Wolf looked down, and saw the remaining Aliens backed against the cliff bottom; Dallas had made time to fill the hole the Serpents crawled out of so they could not fight back later or escape. Wolf looked down and Dallas and nodded. "Only the rest of America now..."Dallas said bitterly. Wolf laughed. "We're Yautija, we live to fight."

-A week later

"Good luck Wolf." Everyone had come out to say goodbye as the Yautija left to fight for the rest of America. Dallas didn't want to come, and no one could blame him, life would be hard enough as it was. Wolf in that week had quickly gone to Rolest's compound and retrieved her Plasma Gun. It was still operational, and as they bade their goodbyes, Wolf knelt down in front of Dallas. She was now his height.  
"Fleshling...Dallas. You have been a worthy comrade. We have had our differences, but in the end, you were my brother. So, I give you this." And she handed him her Gun. He simply looked shocked, and then Hugged Wolf. She didn't move, but her muscles unclenched. He whispered in her ear, "Goodbye Wolf. I'll miss you." Wolf hugged him and then let him go. She gave two orbs to Deress and Jerese, and cautioned, "Never let your government know about these. But if they get them, rub them, and the weapons deactivate."  
Dallas, Jerese, and Deress bowed, and Wolf turned to leave. She had since been promoted, and now fashioned a Gold cape of animal hide. As the door closed,Wolf roared in happiness. Dallas felt himself tear up truly. All that had happened crashed on him, but he did not crumpled. He remained strong in front of Wolf. Molly was by his side, and Wolf spoke these last words, "Goodbye, child." Then the door sealed, and Wolf was gone, the ship cloaking.  
Dallas looked to his friends, and then to the sky. He didn't know much, but he knew one thing. He liked Wolf, and knew they'd meet again.

-Ten years later  
"Dallas, Dallas wake up!" Molly shouted, and Dallas didn't answer. Running up their wooden stairs, she saw him bare chested in his room, fast asleep. Molly smacked him in the head, and he stirred. "Damn girl don't you know what time it is?" he grumbled, and Molly smiled. "Yeah, it's time for you to drive me to school, unless you're letting me drive myself?"  
That woke Dallas up. Last time he let her borrow the car...well nothing happened but it made him very anxious. Twenty minutes later, he was dropping her off.  
"Bye Molly!" he screamed, and she smiled before leaving with a batch of friends. He looked to the sky, and so the holo banner: Weyland and Yutani- Building Better Worlds.  
But Dallas knew there was already a perfect world. The World Wolf was on. Smiling to himself, he backed up, and drove away. And he never knew that the cloaked Predator had been right in front of his car. Her cape was blood red, and she had dual whips tied to her waist.  
Wolf, was Queen.

"Ellen Ripley boarded the Nostromo with one mission ladies and gentleman. To find better worlds for Earth to colonize. But, we have an android that has the real purpose of their mission."Rolest said. His hair was greying, but his words still had charisma. Bill Gates asked, "And what purpose is that?" Rolest smiled and brought up a picture of a red World. Everyone stood up and Bill Gates asked, "Is tha...?"

Rolest smiled and raised his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the homeworld of the Predators!"

Then Ripley's Hell began when the android thought of the wrong Alien...

THE END

I will continue to write my stories, but they will be different. I thank everyone who will and has read this for taking a glance at my work. I enjoyed pleasing you, and I hope that we will build a better world with our horrific inds. Live long, and don't be afraid to believe. Because what may be a dog at night may just be a Xenomorph, lost, silent, searching a way home as Yautija hunt it in the night...

Because just because the government says there are no Aliens on Earth, doesn't mean there isn't. Believe or not, I bid you all good day


End file.
